


Family Legacies - Book 2

by crimsonfirebolt



Series: Family Legacies [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: harry potter from a slytherin perspective, oc's in all the four houses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonfirebolt/pseuds/crimsonfirebolt
Summary: Sebastian Fitzroy knows better than most that the world is not split into good people and death eaters, but what he's trying to work out is if you can be both.Seb survived his first year at Hogwarts, just about. Now he and his friends are going back. Only this time it's not just rogue teachers that are stalking the halls but rogue monsters too. And when the whole castle seems to blame his best friend Lestrange for the attacks, things get a little tricky.This is a Harry Potter retelling without harry potter and from a slytherin perspective. With lots of slytherins and hufflepuffs and more from the weasley twins because they're the best. You should go check out book 1 of Family Legacies first.





	1. Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter one of book 2. If you haven't read book 1 you should go and do that. 
> 
> This chapter is from Ginnys perspective.

 

 

Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table roughly buttering the piece of toast in her hand before sticking her knife in the jam jar and smearing it across the crunchy bread. She was fed up. It was another morning of waiting. One more morning after years of it shouldn't be hard, but this morning she wasn't taking it well. She'd been so sure when she'd woken up that today would be the day that the others would finally get their school supply lists from Hogwarts and they could finally go to Diagon Alley.

She'd gotten her owl over a month ago now asking them to confirm her place for the coming year, and she'd been so excited at the idea of getting her wand. But her mother had said they'd have to wait. There was no point making the trip to get her school supplies until the others knew what they needed too. So she waited.

The owls for older students always came in the first week of August. August had only started yesterday, but that hadn't stopped her from hoping that this year, this year they'd come early. Because this year was special. This year was the year she got to go to Hogwarts.

Every time an owl had arrived for about a week now, Ginny's hopes had soared. But either it had been Errol, which was normally obvious rather quickly as he crashed into the milk jug or even before that if he failed to get through the open window, a letter arriving for Percy from Hermes, or the Daily Prophet. Ginny spared a look over at her older brother, a scowl on her face. He was reading another mysterious letter, and that was the reason for her bad mood. An owl had appeared that morning as they'd all sat down for breakfast. Her mother had still been dishing up plates for the table as the five of them had sat down, her father had already been there reading yesterday's Daily Prophet, when the owl had arrived.

Ginny had nearly jumped out of her seat in excitement, but the dour looking bird had gone straight to Percy to drop the letter off before leaving again. Letters from Hogwarts always came in the morning. No supplies list at breakfast meant another day of waiting.

Across from her, Fred and George were whispering under their breaths about something or other, and Ginny would normally be trying to find out what, but today she just didn't care. She didn't care about anything right now as she shoved her toast around her plate, mopping up some gooey egg yolk. She just wanted her wand.

As soon as she'd thought the words, she heard a screech from outside and a beautiful looking barn owl swooped in the window. It was majestic, and Ginny couldn't think of a better owl to deliver official Hogwarts letters. It landed gracefully between Fred and George, and Ginny was certain this was it. Their supplies list had finally come.

She was just thinking of how to word her argument to convince her mum that they had to go to Diagon Alley today when Fred detached the single envelope from the bird's leg, pulling out an expensive looking piece of thick white card as the bird hopped up to perch on his shoulder.

The owl seemed to know the twins already, and a single piece of card was definitely not from Hogwarts. Ginny slumped in her chair, throwing the half eaten piece of toast back on her plate. Life was so unfair.

"We aren't doing anything on Wednesday, right, Mum?" George asked after muttering something to Fred. Ginny frowned, her interest peaking slightly.

"No, dear," was the reply. Their mum wasn't watching them, concerning herself with cleaning the breakfast away, but if she had been, she'd have seen the look the twins shared and been much more alert.

"So, it's fine if we go to a friend's house, then? This Wednesday," George said, making doubly sure.

Ginny saw the innocent look that crossed his face as their mum turned around. In her opinion, that was more of a dead giveaway that something was going on than when the twins looked guilty, but for whatever reason their mum didn't pick up on it.

Ron was also watching them now, though Percy was still engrossed in whatever letter he was rereading. Ginny had been trying to find out what all the serious letters had been about, but so far she'd had no luck, and right now there were more interesting things afoot.

"That'll be nice," their mum said, nodding. "So long as you behave yourselves. If I get any complaints-" She left the threat hanging as she picked up the empty food dishes from the table. "Ask if it's okay for you to floo to Lee's, won't you?"

The twins looked quickly at each other. "I know you always do, but best to check."

"Lee's in Europe," Fred blurted out, and Ginny felt the table bump as George kicked him.

"Well, whose house are you going to?" Ginny could hear the exasperation in her mother's voice, but there was mild amusement there too as she picked up the plate from in front of her husband. Their mum was in a good mood as usual, but Ginny was almost certain that it wasn't going to last long. It never did when the twins were planning something. Ron was thinking exactly the same thing; they'd both edged to the other side of their seats to get out of her firing line. So she was almost in Ron's lap when George spoke again.

"Sebastian Fitzroy," he said.

The sound of a plate smashing on the floor on one side of Ginny was matched only by Ron's shout of "WHAT?" from her other.

Both her father and Percy had looked up at the commotion, and Ginny wasn't sure where to settle her gaze. She knew the twins had made friends with a boy called Sebastian. They'd told her all about the Christmas prank they'd pulled and how he'd covered for them when McGonagall had arrived. They'd also told her about how he'd pranked them over the holidays, turning their hair bright pink. Ron had cut in and told her that he was horrible and pointed out that he'd been the boy they'd seen pushing in front of them at the platform barrier, which wasn't strictly true. She remembered complaining to Mum about not getting to go to Hogwarts and so the boy had gone on ahead while they were standing still. But what she also now remembered was the reaction Mum had had when she'd seen him.

"No," their mum said now.

"No, what?" Fred said. If he'd had any sense, he'd have kept his mouth shut.

"No, you are not going." Their mum's voice wavered, fighting to keep control.

"But you just said-"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING INTO THAT HOUSE!"

There was a beat of silence before everyone spoke at once.

"What house?"

"Why?"

"What's wrong with his house?"

But their mum didn't look like answering any of them.

"Molly, dear-" It was the first thing their dad had said, and Ginny watched as their mum took a deep breath and turned away.

"Well," Percy cut in, speaking up for the first time. "I, for one, think fostering a relationship with a Fitzroy could only be in the interest-"

"Shut up!" Ginny's eyes went wide and everyone froze at their mum's scream.

Percy had tensed at the shout, he was never on the end of their mums anger, on the rare occasions she got this flustered it was always because the twins had done something really bad. Ginny didn't understand why their mum was so upset. But Percy wasn't taking it well. His shoulders were rigid, his long fingers picking up his letter carefully.

"Percy," the remorse in their mum's face was clear, " I'm sorry, dear."

But Percy didn't look up as he folded the note and stood up. "I have work to do," he said, taking his leave.

Their mum's hands fluttered for a moment before coming to rest in a tea towel that had been hooked over her apron strings at her waist. Her gaze was locked on the corridor Percy had disappeared down.

"Dad?" George asked quietly as if, with Mum's distraction, she wouldn't hear. Ginny sucked in her breath. She had to give George points for bravery, but he was about to lose them for stupidity.

Their mum's gaze focused directly on him, and George wilted. But when the tirade came, it wasn't aimed at him.

"Get that owl out of my kitchen!"

"What-" Fred raised his arm almost protectively in front of it. Ginny wasn't sure why she'd turned her anger on the owl. She had no idea what was happening, she'd never seen her mum like this and she hated not knowing what was going on.

"I don't want it here."

"Molly, darling. You're overreacting just a little." Ginny could imagine the fury in her mother's eyes for being talked back to as she turned to look at him, but their dad kept speaking. "It's just an owl."

He turned to the twins and glanced over at the nearly empty plates in front of her and Ron. "Ah, good. You're all done. I'm sure you have other things to do."

Ginny didn't need telling twice and led the exodus from the table. Fred took an extra moment to lean the card that had caused all the fuss up against their dad's cup as he followed them into the corridor. As soon as they were all through the door, they pulled it to behind them, leaving it slightly ajar as the four of them crowded around behind it to hear what was being said.

"I won't let them go," their mum was saying, the stage whisper she was using carried easily to their ears. Their father's voice was quieter, but Ginny could hear if she edged a little closer to the door.

"It's not like-"

"No, Arthur, you know about that house. The whole weight of the Ministry can't break down those wards. Everyone knew Hydrus Fitzroy was a Death Eater, long before he killed my-" her voice tailed off before coming back stronger, "Everyone knew but no one ever even tried to search it!"

Ginny frowned. 'Death Eater', she mouthed the funny words at Ron, but he shrugged and went back to listening.

"I'm sure that had more to do with Lycorus being head of-"

"I won't have them go into that house and have no way of getting them out again."

"This Sebastian boy is in Ron's year," he said after a moment, obviously trying a different tack. "Don't you think-"

There was a sigh and the sound of a chair scraping, and Ginny assumed their mum had sat down. "I don't have anything against the child," she said, her voice so soft that Ginny could barely hear it. "Poor boy, losing both of his parents like he did, but I will not let them go into that house, Arthur."

Ginny knew there wouldn't be any arguing with the tone she ended with, and there was silence for a moment.

Wings flapping inches from Ginny's face made her stumble backwards, she only just managed to stifle her gasp and catch herself as she trod on Ron's toes.

The owl was still perched on Fred's shoulder. She hadn't even realised it had come with them. It seemed to be bristling, stretching to its full height at the sound of someone picking up the letter, the sound of the envelope crinkling was clear.

It was pivoting its heart shaped face between Fred and George, who were making desperate hushing motions at it. It must have realised someone who hadn't been the intended recipient was reading the letter it was meant to deliver, and Ginny had to marvel at how clever the owl was.

"It says it's his birthday. Perhaps the boys could invite him here instead first," their dad was saying. "That way the boys get to see their friend and you can-"

Ron hadn't been able to stop the noise that left his throat then, but he hadn't tried. He was grabbing for the door handle, the twins a step too late to stop him as he barged into the kitchen.

"I don't want him here!" he said. "He's a git,  _and_  he's a Slytherin-"

"Ronald Weasley!" Ginny, Fred and George had followed him in but hung a step back as their mother's furious eyes turned to him. "That child has been through things you couldn't even imagine. He is your brothers' friend, whether or not he is a Slytherin doesn't come into it. I did not raise you to spout prejudice!"

"But-" Ron quickly shut his mouth at the look their mother gave him. "Then I want to invite my friends too."

"Fine," she said, then glanced at the twins. "You can invite Lee too."

"He's in Europe, Mum," Fred said, his tone not exactly what Ginny would have used right this moment. "For the champions cup match, remember?"

"Oh, well - ah Percy!" Percy had just come into the kitchen behind them, and he looked momentarily startled as they all turned their gazes to him. "You can invite some friends too."

Fred snorted rather unkindly, bringing their mother's ire back onto him. George quickly cut in before she said anything. "When, Mum? We should write him back."

"I think- Saturday. Yes, Saturday will be perfect."

"Saturday? But the invite's for Wednesday!"

Their mum ignored this latest outburst. "Why don't you all write your friends, and if it's a nice day on Saturday we can eat outside."

"And play Quidditch, right, Mum?" George's words brought Fred back under control instantly. Whatever he'd been muttering seconds before stopped as he waited for their mum to nod. Ginny narrowed her eyes, a game of pick up Quidditch alone shouldn't have been enough to change Fred's mind, but a shout from Ron had her spinning around.

"Oi, I was about to use him!"

Percy had made his way over to Errol as soon as the attention had slipped away from him, and he was attaching yet another letter to the poor bird's leg. "Well, you'll have to wait now."

"You've got Hermes, why do you need Errol too! Mum!"

Ginny tuned out Ron's bickering as she watched the twins. Fred had retrieved the card and the envelope from the table, and they were making their way quietly out of the room, the barn owl still sitting on Fred's shoulder.

Ginny made a quick decision and skipped out after them, following them up the stairs to the third floor.

Just as they were about to close their bedroom door, she caught up. "What was that about?" She could see they were about to close the door on her, so she spoke again. "She reacted like that when she saw your friend on the platform last year too -" George paused, his hand on the door as he looked at her. Ginny pushed forward, seizing her chance. George let her push the door open, and she settled on the bottom bunk bed.

The owl had finally left Fred's shoulder and was perched on the back of the single chair by the desk. It looked around as if evaluating the mess that was the twins' floor.

George closed the door and made her tell them exactly what had happened at King's Cross station last year, and they lapsed into silence afterwards.

"He must look the same," George said after a while. "Seb and this Hydrus bloke he's related to. That must be why Mum was shocked."

"That or she's gone barmy. You think he'll bring his broomstick here if we ask?"

"He promised to let us ride it this summer," George said, answering Ginny's look. "He's got a Lightning Bolt." George grinned as Ginny's eyes went wide. That was the fastest broom ever made, no wonder Fred had shut up at the idea of playing Quidditch on it. Suddenly, Ginny was more than happy her mum had refused to let Fred and George go. This way she might get a go too.

They bent over the desk and wrote out their message on the back of the card, leaving Ginny to sit and think.

She was brimming with questions, why had their mum reacted like that? Who was Sebastian? How did his parents die? What did she mean about the wards? But she knew if she asked the wrong ones and annoyed them, she'd get kicked out. She bit her lip, thinking over everything that had happened carefully.

"What's a Death Eater?" She asked finally as they reattached the note to the barn owl's claw.

She couldn't help but feel like the owl had understood what she'd just asked because the golden eyes turned in her direction and focused fully on her. She almost missed the look the twins shared.

"They were followers of You-Know-Who," Fred answered eventually.

"So who's Hydrus?" Ginny asked, confused. "His dad?"

"Not his dad, I don't know who Hydrus is."

"An uncle maybe," George said. "Or cousin?"

"But he still lives with Sebastian?" she asked. Their mum had said it was the same house.

"No, it's definitely just him and his sister that live there. He told us so."

Fred opened the window and carried the owl to it. It leapt forward, spreading its wings and gliding away.

"It's a beautiful owl," she said without thinking and blushed almost immediately. But they didn't make fun of her for the childish comment.In fact, they both seemed rather taken with the owl themselves.

Ginny wondered how much time they'd spent around it last year as Fred said. " _It_  is a she."

"And  _she_ ," George said, smiling at her, "is called Ava."

She didn't manage to learn anything else about what had happened. Neither Fred or George knew anything more, and they refused to answer any of the other questions she had about Sebastian. All she could get from Percy over the following days was that the Fitzroy family were upstanding wizards (even though both his parents were now dead). They were a really powerful and influential family and that, if the twins knew what was good for them, they'd become good friends. He'd said more than that, but Ginny wasn't interested in the politics of who exactly his father had been at the Ministry. So she hadn't paid as much attention to the rest.

The day after she'd managed to get that much from Percy, everyone's Hogwarts letters finally arrived, and the matter slipped from her mind. She'd spent her whole life listening to stories from her older brothers about Hogwarts and all the adventures they'd had. But now her mum was saying that the trip to Diagon Alley could wait till next week.

More waiting. She was starting to think she'd never get her wand. Fred and George had promised to teach her a hex before school started, but at this rate, Mum wouldn't buy it for her until the day before they left.

Still, Sebastian had sent Ava back to accept the invitation, promising to bring his broomstick with him. And Ron's friends had also replied. She'd get to meet both Neville and Hermione. Ron had been talking about them all year in his letters ever since they'd duelled a troll on Halloween together, and they'd taken on a professor at the end of term too, so at least that was something to look forward to.

With a sigh, Ginny turned back to Scabbers, Ron's rat. Out of pure boredom, she'd put a bow behind his right ear, but he seemed rather unimpressed and kept trying to rub it off with his paw- the one with the missing toe. If she had a wand, she could make the bow stay on for the rest of the day.  _It's not long now_ , she promised herself. And in the meantime she'd get to ride a Lightning Bolt! She held onto Scabbers and forced the bow back into his fur, thinking about the beautiful owl that belonged to Sebastian. All she had was this stupid rat to play with.

 


	2. The Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian goes to the Burrow for the first time to meet up with Fred and George.

Astoria was late. And okay, she'd said she would come back to pick him up whenever she got her break, but Sebastian had told Fred and George that he'd be there at eleven, and it was now five minutes past.

He'd been disappointed when they'd replied to his invite saying they couldn't attend but not entirely surprised. It had been a good day anyway. The perks of his birthday falling around the same time as the Lughnasadh festival was that most people were up for celebrating and taking part in the games. Even Draco hadn't grumbled much.

All his cousins had come. Newt and Augustus, who managed to fit it in before his Auror training started next week. (He'd only gotten his letter of acceptance into the program a couple of days before, so he'd been in high spirits.) And his cousins from Germany too. Loki didn't stop whizzing around the whole day, and it was good to see Eugene and Dominic again, although Sebastian could have done without Beatrix showing up. She hadn't taken part at all, which meant she'd been Astoria's problem for most of the day. Story had taken part in a couple of the games herself, and Sebastian was almost certain it was just to get away from Beatrix.

Along with Archie, Matt and Edgar being there, it had been a full house, or full grounds to be more precise as they'd spent the day outside. In the end he hadn't missed the twins, but he was still looking forward to seeing them now.

Or whenever Astoria deemed it necessary to show up.

He'd been nervous about visiting them all day, which was silly. It was Fred and George. And so what if their mum seemed to already hate him. He was sure Ron had probably been saying all kinds of things over the summer, not that she needed any help. Sebastian remembered the way she'd reacted by the barrier to Platform 9 3/4 last year. He hadn't known it was her at first of course, but he'd seen the twins with her since.

He'd changed his clothes three times that morning already, leaving his room a complete mess, but that's what house elves were for, before grabbing his broom and making his way down to the gate. In the end he'd gone with a plain white undershirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black trousers tucked into his boots. No cloak, he didn't want to look too dressed up and formal. His wand was already tucked away in his new boot holster, a birthday present from Astoria. It had an undetectable extension charm tailored to his wand so that only the top two inches stuck out the top of his boot cuff for easy grabbing. It was a little less conspicuous than carrying his wand around in a pocket or arm holster considering those under age weren't technically allowed to use magic outside of school. Astoria wouldn't ever let him go anywhere without his wand, not that he'd ever want to.

His fingers snapped a bent twig off the end of his broom and he sighed again, slumping back against the fountain. It probably wasn't the best of ideas to sit where he was. If a muggle waltzed up to the gate and peered through the metal bars, Sebastian would have a bit of explaining to do. He was sure most twelve-year-old muggles didn't habitually carry around broomsticks, but he honestly didn't care right now.

It wasn't that strange a sight, and the fountain was hemmed in by tall hedges on all three sides, meaning anyone who did look in through the gate couldn't see anything beyond. Of course if they tried to look over the high walls that surrounded the manor, the wards would stop them from seeing anything interesting. Even if a dozen people were flying around on broomsticks like they had the other day, all anyone looking over the wall would see was well manicured gardens leading up to a well cared for but, for all appearances, empty manor house. No, the only way to look into Fitzroy manor was through the gate, and all they'd see was a kid sitting in front of a fountain in a paved square. It was almost like sitting in the centre of a maze.

Sebastian leaned his head back against the cold marble rim of the fountain to look up at the sky. The tinkling sound of water was the only thing he could hear. He was just starting to wonder if he was too dressed down and whether he should get a cloak when a loud bang made him sit up.

Astoria, in her lime green healer's robes, was walking towards the gate, having apparated into the shadow of the outbuilding. Sebastian scrambled to his feet as she opened the gate. The words "you're late" were just forming on his lips, but Story must have known what he was thinking because she glared at him, and the words died in his throat.

"Unless you want me to splinch your broomstick, give me a minute."

Sebastian nodded, unconsciously holding his Lightning Bolt a little closer as his sister tidied herself up.

The stains from her uniform disappeared; the creases flattened themselves out. Her hair smoothed and re-plaited itself, covering the scars the way it always did when Astoria was on duty. Sebastian still wasn't wholly used to this Astoria. The Astoria who presented herself like any other healer, ready to take orders and do her job. He was much more used to her showing her scars and glaring at everyone, a dare in her eyes for anyone brave enough to speak to her.

"Give me that," she said, gesturing to the broom. Sebastian smiled and handed it over. Her appearance didn't change how bossy she was.

"I scouted out the apparition point this morning," she said as she walked back out the gate beyond the wards. "So I'm taking you straight to their house rather than nearby. Are you ready?"

"Yes." He held out his hand to clasp onto Astoria's arm as she did the same to him. Her fingers flexed, checking her grip on his bare forearm and the broom she held in her other hand before nodding.

Sebastian's eyes locked onto hers just as he felt the pull start and then that horrible blackness and squeezing sensation, as if the earth itself was trying to press you into nothingness.

A loud pop echoed in his ears. Breath found it's way back into his lungs, and the world reappeared around them. His eyes quickly checked Astoria for injury before they drifted to his surroundings.

They were standing on a wide dirt road a few metres away from a wooden fence. A lopsided sign next to the gate read "The Burrow", and beyond that (past the chickens that seemed to have claimed the yard) was the house itself. Sebastian couldn't help but smile as he looked at it. It was a mismatch of hastily added rooms built up over what had to have been a small, stone barn. The whole place screamed magic; if it had been a muggle house Sebastian had no doubt it would have fallen down by now. The rooms were off at random angles, and the roof, when his eyes eventually reached that far, had up to a half dozen chimneys stacked on it. To one side of the house was a garage. The kind a muggle might have, large enough to house two of those muggle cars. Although, by the look of the dilapidated brick work and the large wooden door that was hanging slightly open, Sebastian thought it might be being used to house the chickens instead.

The front door banged open, and Fred and George came tumbling out. "There you are!" one of them shouted as they got to the gate and opened it.

Sebastian could see Mrs Weasley behind them. She was fiddling with her apron, smoothing it down as she hurried towards them.

"Welcome," she said with a smile as she got to them, ushering them through into the yard. "Come in, come in."

Sebastian wasn't sure if it was his imagination, but there seemed to be something forced about Mrs Weasley's smile, as if she were trying too hard to appear welcoming. Of course, Sebastian thought, that might just be how she behaved.

"My apologies about being late," Astoria said, coming to a stop barely inside the boundary. "I had to wait for my break to collect him."

Mrs Weasley's eyes roamed over Astoria's healing robes, and her demeanour seemed to relax. She nodded. "Of course, we're just glad he made it."

"Thank you for inviting me," Sebastian said as he relived Astoria of his broomstick and edged towards Fred and George, who were sharing twin grins and looking greedily at the broom.

"We'll just be off to the orchard then," one of the twins said.

"Oh no, you won't. No flying until after lunch."

"But Mum-"

"No," she said sternly. "Lunch will be ready in less than an hour. Why don't you show your friend around?"

"Yes, Mum," one of the twins said as the other rolled his eyes at Sebastian and led him towards the front door.

"I'll be back to pick him up at five," Astoria was saying to Mrs Weasley. "I can't get off any earlier I'm afraid. But if he needs to return home, then he knows how."

"I'm sure we can keep him entertained until then."

Sebastian had paused at the front door, and Astoria looked over at him, waiting for him to nod before she apparated away with a loud crack. Mrs Weasley, who had turned to look back at them, startled at the sound, and Sebastian turned towards the door to hide his smile. Astoria hadn't even bothered to walk back through the gate before leaving. It was the height of bad manners, and he wondered if she'd been more annoyed at his invitation being turned down than he'd thought.

A neat line of nine pairs of Wellington boots (with not a speck of dirt on them) were arranged beside the door as he followed the twins into the house. The entrance way opened straight into a cluttered kitchen area.

"Welcome to the Burrow," Fred said, waving his arm dramatically across the space.

It was full of noise and movement even though no one else was in the room. A large table took up most of the space; there was a self stirring pot on the stove and a chopping board with a knife happily chopping away next to it. A pile of cooking and gardening books were arranged on a small bookcase on one of the sideboards, an old wireless radio humming out a Wizarding station in the background. It was nothing at all like the calm and quiet of his home, and he didn't think he had time to take in half of what was in that room before he was being led around the table, past a large grandfather clock and through a door into a dark hallway.

The hallway was small and claustrophobic, as if it had been an afterthought, tucked in the middle after all the other rooms had been arranged. The only light was coming from the doors on either side of the hall and the stairway in-between.

"We'll show you our room," George said as he led the way up the rickety staircase. The wooden slats creaked under their weight as the three of them trudged upward. Each landing they came to had a mismatch of clashing rugs worn into the ground that softened their steps until they turned into another stairway. Sebastian found the rooms were just as randomly placed inside as they looked from the front garden. A handful of steps here, a full staircase going back the other way there. Fred and George opened a door on what could possibly have been described as the third floor, (Sebastian could see more switchback stairs going up another few levels) he followed the twins inside, and they closed the door firmly behind him.

The room they'd shown him into was quite small, maybe half the size of his bedroom at home, with a lingering scent of gunpowder. Two unmade bunk beds took up most of one wall next to a large window. A small desk was in front of it, though most of it was covered in an assortment of things, including clothes, that left very little room to actually use the surface. The clothes continued onto the back of the lone chair and over the top of the wardrobe door. A faded red and gold rug covered most of the wooden floor boards, and their two Hogwarts trunks were piled in a corner amongst an avalanche of books and boxes.

"I know what you're thinking," Fred said. "And you'd be right. This is definitely the best room in the house."

Sebastian laughed, carefully leaning his Lightning Bolt up against the wardrobe by the door.

"Mum told us to clean it," George said as he swung himself up to sit on the top bunk, his legs dangling over the edge. "But what would be the point in that? It'll just get messy again."

"Besides, if we cleaned it, you wouldn't get the full ..."

"Aroma?" Sebastian asked, glancing at a pair of socks sitting on the desk as he walked over to the window to look outside.

"I was going to say charm."

The window looked out on a large overgrown garden that spanned the back of the house. There was a large pond, some trees, and lots of plants growing around the edges. It was all skirted by thick green hedges.

"You see the trees over on that hill there?" Fred said, pointing just past the end of the garden where the ground rose. "That's our orchard. The trees give us enough cover to play Quidditch-"

"So long as we fly low."

"Means no one in the village can see. It's where we'll be heading after lunch."

A movement drew Sebastian's eyes back down to the garden, but whoever it was had disappeared. "Who else is here?" Sebastian asked, turning back to the twins.

"Let's see: Mum, Dad, me and George, you-" Fred counted them off on his fingers. "Ginny, Percy, Ron. Hermione and Neville are here too."

"You'll meet them all later. Ginny hasn't stopped asking questions about you all summer."

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at that. "Why?"

George shared a quick look with his brother, and if Sebastian hadn't been looking at him he would have missed it. "Your owl caused quite a fuss-"

"Yeah, we're still not entirely sure why."

Sebastian got the distinct impression that Fred had posed it as a question, but he wasn't sure what the twins knew and didn't know about their uncles, so he avoided it. "What's that?" he asked, spotting a mass of brown goo sitting on the corner of the desk. He wasn't able to completely hide the disgusted face he pulled at the sight of it. It looked like it had been cut into sections but was attempting to merge back together.

"That, my dear friend, is Toffee Tongue," Fred said proudly, puffing out his chest and putting his arm around Sebastian's shoulders.

"Toffee Tongue?" He had no idea what it was, but the name made it sound worse.

"It's a work in progress," George said from behind him. " I wouldn't eat any if I were you. We haven't figured out a way to make it stop yet."

Sebastian took a second to catch up because he was too revolted about the idea of eating the thing to make sense of George's words. "Make what stop?"

Fred's eyes lit up, and he stepped forward, waving his arm dramatically in a bow across the brown toffee. "Fred and George Weasley proudly present: Toffee Tongue. The first magnificent new sweet in our marvellous range of joke products."

"It needs work," George said again.

"What does it do?"

"It grows the tongue of whoever eats it. But as George said, we haven't figured out a way to make it to stop growing yet, but we'll get there ."

"I nearly died. Choked by my own tongue."

"We had to get Mum to reverse it as we didn't have our wands. She wasn't happy."

Sebastian frowned, glancing between the twins and then around the room looking for, and failing to find, the familiar shape of their wands. "Why don't you have your wands?"

"Mum doesn't trust us with them outside of school." George sighed dramatically. "Thinks we'll get up to mischief."

"Which we would, but at least we'd get ourselves out of it again."

"So how did you charm the—toffee—if you didn't have a wand?"

"Percy," Fred said simply.

"Percy helped you?" Sebastian said, starting to feel like this was all one massive joke.

The twins laughed.

"No," Fred said. "Perfect prefect Percy would never break the rules. Mum lets him keep his wand in his room."

"In his bedside drawer to be precise."

"Ah," Sebastian said, everything falling into place as he looked back at the goo. "You might want to work on the toffee. I wouldn't eat that if you paid me."

"Yeah, well, we aren't chefs, are we?"

"What other products do you have?"

"Um, well-"

"None as of yet."

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at the sheepish grin the twins shared. He cut off quickly as there was a knock at the door, but he was still smiling as the door opened and a little red-haired girl peered in.

"Mum says lunch is nearly ready and you should help set up." Her eyes landed on the broomstick standing next to her, and it wasn't until they all filed out into the hallway and George closed the door that she looked away from it.

"This is Ginny," George said as they led the way down the stairs. "The baby of the family."

Sebastian saw Ginny scowl at the back of George's head as she trailed behind them.

"She's Mum's favourite," Fred said, reaching back to try to pat her on the head, but Ginny dodged backwards out of reach.

Neville, Ron and Hermione were all in the kitchen when they arrived. The backdoor leading out to the garden was standing wide open, and they were counting out plates at the table.

"You all know each other," George said by way of introductions.

Hermione said a quiet hello, and Sebastian nodded to her before following the twins out into the garden where two large tables had been laid end to end on the grass.

"You two can help set up the table now that you're here," Mrs Weasley said to the twins. "You don't have to help, dear," she said to Sebastian as she went past them. "Not those plates," he heard her say when she got back in the kitchen.

Ron's voice drifted out to them until they were further away. "But we always use these plates-"

A thin, balding man with glasses was standing by the tables. What little hair he had was as red as his family's, and he had a kind, open face. He clasped his hands together, almost bouncing in place as he spotted them. "Ah, you must be Sebastian."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr Weasley," he said, inclining his head. He felt the twins' shared bemused looks but ignored them as he focused back on the table that Mr Weasley was trying to organise.

There was a large pile of cutlery sitting on one of the tables that Ginny had already started to place out. The twins both took a handful, and Sebastian was just about to do the same when there was a large crash behind him.

He ducked into a crouch, his hand automatically reaching for the wand in his boot before he realised it was only the sound of someone dropping plates in the kitchen. He could imagine it being Neville before the clumsy, round-faced boy was ushered out of the kitchen empty-handed followed by Ron and Hermione who both had plates in their arms.

Sebastian had straightened quickly, and both Fred and George had been facing the other way, so neither had seen his reaction, but Ginny was watching him. Her eyes trailed down to where he'd reached for his boot, and he turned away to try to hide the wand, but her eyes had already seen it's handle sticking up. A small frown formed on her face. "Why do you have your wand?"

Everyone around the table had heard her question, and he tried to shrug it off as he reached for a handful of cutlery. "Just for emergencies."

"I thought we weren't allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts?"

"We aren't," Hermione said, putting her pile of plates down carefully. "Unless it's in self-defence."

"As in, if we're attacked?" Ginny asked, turning back to Sebastian. "Why would anyone attack you?"

Sebastian ignored Ron's muttered, "I can think of a reason," and said, "It's just in case," hoping that would be the end of it, but Ginny wasn't finished.

"Have you been attacked before?"

The table was conspicuously quiet as Sebastian replied. "I have."

Ginny's eyes went wide, and she was silent for a moment. "Did it help? Having your wand?"

"Ginny," George said, trying to get her to stop.

"I didn't have my wand then," Sebastian said, putting another knife and fork in place. "I wasn't eleven yet. But my sister did."

"Like you'd have done anything if you did," Ron said from across the table, and Hermione rounded on him.

"He did actually! He used his sister's wand to set one of the werewolves on fire."

At any other moment, Sebastian might have found Hermione's indignity on his part amusing, but right now he wished she'd kept her mouth shut. No one here knew they were friends, and he'd have rathered it stayed that way.

The twins were looking between him and Hermione with calculating looks on their faces, and Mr Weasley, who seemed to have just picked up on the conversation from where he was standing, quickly came over. "Well now, it looks like the table's mostly set. Why don't you three help Molly bring out the food?"

Hermione squeaked a "sorry" in Sebastian's direction before following after Neville and Ron.

"That was interesting," Fred whispered.

"Very interesting," George echoed as the last of the plates were set down. Sebastian was saved from having to say anything as the food arrived and they all took their seats.

The table was piled high with delicious food, and Sebastian had ended up sat between Fred and George, talking to Mr Weasley, who was sitting at the head of their end of the table, about the legalities of owning a flying car.

"There's a loophole in the law you see," Mr Weasley was saying. "So long as you don't intend to fly the car, the fact that it could fly in itself isn't illegal."

"So, you have a flying car that you've never actually flown," Sebastian said.

"Exactly."

"Not even a little bit?" Sebastian said, earning a giggle off Ginny who was sitting on Mr Weasley's other side. "How do you know you did the spell work right, then?"

"Well, I may have, um, done some—testing."

"Dad!" Fred grinned and clapped his dad on the back.

"Don't tell your mother now," he said in a conspiratory whisper, winking at Ginny. "But as I was saying," he said, raising his voice back to normal levels. "Cars. Fascinating muggle inventions." He was nodding earnestly at Hermione who was next to Ginny and had somehow been pulled into a conversation about the car her parents had driven her there in. "It took you 45 minutes. Funny what muggles are willing to put up with to avoid magic."

A comment like that could easily have been an insult. Out of the lips of a Malfoy it couldn't have been anything but insulting, but somehow, Mr Weasley had said it so genuinely and with so much interest that it was only endearing.

"How did you get here?" Hermione asked Sebastian from across the table. "We were by the fireplace in the living room when you arrived, so you didn't floo."

"Can't floo," he said as he scooped a bit more pasta onto his plate. "My house isn't connected."

"I thought all Wizarding houses were connected to the floo?"

"Well, most are," Mr Weasley agreed.

"So, why isn't yours?"

"He probably doesn't know how to use it," Ron said as he leant across Hermione to get the butter.

"It's not a secure way to travel," Sebastian replied coolly, not sure why he was letting Ron's comments bother him so much today.

"The floo network is controlled by the Ministry of Magic itself," Percy said, their conversation now involving everyone at the table. "A whole department is tasked with its security and upkeep, I assure you," he said to Hermione. "It's very secure indeed. No one can break into it."

Sebastian was just about to say something to move the conversation to a safer topic when Neville spoke.

"They can though." His voice was quiet, and his eyes flicked around the table as if he hadn't meant to speak. "Break into it, I mean. It's been done before," everyone was looking at him, and his eyes dropped down to his plate as he said, "during the war."

Sebastian's heart sank, all hope of avoiding any unwanted topics was out the proverbial window. If Neville had been told how they'd broken into his house to torture his parents, then there was no doubt anymore about whether he knew exactly who had done it. Neville had been all over the front pages of the Prophet after school had ended. There had been all kinds of headlines about how he single handedly took on a Hogwarts professor to stop him from stealing the stone. How Neville Longbottom was living up to his parents legacy. Son of two of the bravest Aurors ever to work for the ministry. How they'd been tortured into insanity by followers of You-know-Who and currently resided at St Mongos. But by some miracle the names of the death eaters involved had always been omitted. Neither his or Archie's families had been dragged into it. Sebastian had been hoping that luck would continue and his uncle wouldn't be on the list of discussions he had today.

"Yes, well," Percy said. "A lot of things happened during the war that shouldn't have. But it won't happen again. Safeguards are in place, and to get around them there would have to be corruption at the very top level which is simply impossible."

Sebastian had frozen at the word 'corruption'. It didn't seem to have been aimed at him. In fact, Percy seemed to be oblivious to the way both his parents had tensed while he was talking. But Sebastian wasn't, and he'd seen the way Mrs Weasley's eyes had flicked in his direction. He had enough time to wonder just how many people at the table thought his father had been 'corrupt' (which he supposed was perhaps the nicest word for someone who was working for the Dark Lord) when Hermione coughed lightly.

"So, how did you get here?"

It took him a second to clear his head and focus back on Hermione. "My sister, side along apparition."

"I can't wait till we get to learn that," she said enthusiastically. "It sounds so convenient. It's suppose to be really difficult to learn though. What was it like?"

The tension in the table had drained. Ron and Neville had started to talk about something else, and Mrs Weasley was heaping more food onto Neville's plate in what seemingly was an attempt to make up for his parents' torture coming up at the dinner table. Sebastian couldn't help but smile at how easily Hermione had managed it. "Horrible, as usual."

Mr Weasley laughed. "It's not the most comfortable way to travel. Definitely not as comfortable as a car, though much quicker."

"Do eat some more, Sebastian, dear," Mrs Weasley said, standing and passing another bowl to Percy. "There's plenty to be had."

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley, but I think I'm full."

"Nonsense," she said, eliciting laughs from the twins. "You're too skinny by half. Are they not feeding you at home?" She'd said it with a smile, but it slipped off her face almost as soon as she'd realised what she'd said. There was no one at home but Astoria.

Sebastian kept the smile on his face. "I've had plenty. It was lovely, thank you. But if we're going to be flying after lunch, I don't want to be too full."

"Of course, of course," she said, smiling rather forcefully and sitting back down.

He saw Fred's hand pause over the bread before deciding against adding more food to his plate.

"Speaking of flying," George said. "We should have enough for a game of pick up Quidditch, if you three are coming-"

"We're not," Ron said quickly. Just as easily as that, the tension was back. Ron glanced at his mum and didn't say anymore, but he didn't have to say the 'not with him' aloud, it was obvious what he'd meant.

Sebastian was really starting to want to throw a curse at Ron. It would be easy to reach into his boot and do it under the table. Of course, everyone would know it was him, but by now he wasn't sure if anyone would blame him. Archie definitely would have done it by now if he'd been there.

Sebastian's eyes slid to Hermione who hunched her shoulders slightly. "I don't like flying, sorry."

"Suit yourselves," Fred said. His voice was still light, but his hands were motionless on the table top. "More time for us to have a go on his Lightning Bolt. Percy?"

"I have things to do." Percy didn't seem to be aware of the lines Ron had just drawn, and Sebastian was amazed that someone who was so obviously angling for a job at the Ministry could be so oblivious to family politics.

"I'll come!" Ginny said, sitting up straight. "Can I, Mum? Please!" It was the plea of someone who had absolutely no belief that she was going to get her way but who was going to try anyway.

Mrs Weasley only paused slightly before saying, "Of course, dear."

Ginny's eyes went wide, a beaming smile taking over her features.

"Just be careful and remember to-"

"-fly low," the twins finished her sentence in unison.

"Go on then," she said, and Sebastian saw the confused looks the twins shot each other before Fred jumped up and said, "I'll get his broomstick." He was off into the house before anyone could say another word.

George hurried Sebastian swiftly from the table and down the garden, with Ginny skipping behind them towards the gate.

"Why the rush?" Sebastian asked as they came to a stop beside a wooden shed next to the break in hedges. The hedges weren't nearly as high as the ones back at his home, only barely reaching over Fred's and George's heads.

"She never asked us to help tidy up," George said as he opened the shed door to reveal an assortment of old broomsticks.

"She's been acting a bit odd whenever you're around," Ginny said, watching him.

Sebastian almost snorted but managed to keep a straight face at the last second. He knew he was the spitting image of his uncle Hydrus. He seemed to look more and more like him every year. He also knew that, when Hydrus had been sent to Azkaban, the deaths of Fabian and Gideon Prewett had been on his list of charges. It was no wonder Mrs Weasley was acting odd about him being around the twins.

George pulled out a couple of brooms that Sebastian recognised as Cleansweeps. The inscription on the worn handles told him they were Cleansweep Fives. Sebastian knew that model was at least a couple of decades out of date, and they seemed to be the best brooms in amongst the others as George handed Ginny a broom.

"Here, you can use Ron's Shooting Star seeing as he doesn't want to." She took it almost reverently, and Sebastian looked away, suddenly embarrassed at how nonchalantly he'd joked about his Lightning Bolt.

Fred had returned from the house and jogged over to them, Sebastian's broom stick at his side. "Ready?" he asked, not waiting for a reply or handing over the broom as he opened the gate.

"I'm not spending ages teaching you to fly, Gin. You'll just have to watch if-"

"I know how to fly!" she said indignantly, cutting George off.

"Oh, really? Since when? You never-"

"Since you all left for Hogwarts last year. What do you think I've been doing this whole time?"

Fred stopped on the winding path they'd been walking and turned to look at Ginny. "Mum let you fly?"

"No," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Fred laughed and started walking again. "I knew you were our sister really."

"So can I have a turn?" she said, looking hopefully at Sebastian.

"If you know how to fly." He was hedging his bets. He didn't want to be the reason she got injured, not when everything else had already been going so peachy at lunch.

"It's the fastest broom ever," she said as if they didn't all already know that.

"It won't be for long," Sebastian said. "The Firebolt will be out for Christmas. It's supposed to be a little bit faster."

"Now that," George said, putting his arm around his little sister, "will be a proper Quidditch broom."

"Will you be getting it?" Sebastian had to laugh at the hopeful look she was giving him.

"No, I've only had this one a year."

They'd gotten to the edge of the orchard now, and they all had to climb over the low wooden fence. George handed him the two Cleansweeps he'd been carrying.

"Less than a year."

"No, I got it for my last birthday," Sebastian said, not really paying attention as he handed the brooms back to George once he'd climbed over.

"How? It only came out at Christmas. Your birthday's at the start of August like mine."

"You've just had a birthday?"

"It's tomorrow. Mum made a cake for later."

"Happy birthday," Sebastian said, and Ginny blushed salamander red right to the roots of her hair. "You'll be eleven then?" He waited for her to nod before asking, "Planning on being sorted into Ravenclaw?"

The twins laughed, but Ginny only frowned, not understanding the joke.

"I just figured with all the questions-" he said. She promptly shut her mouth, which only caused the twins to laugh harder.

They were in the middle of a wide open space now. The apple trees on either side did indeed block them from view.

"So how did you get it?" Fred asked.

"It was a present," he said, not really wanting to go into it. It was one thing to have a broom worth more than all the brooms in their shed and another thing completely to tell them he'd gotten it for free, but they weren't giving it up.

"Who gave it to you?"

Sebastian sighed. "Randolph Spudmore."

"As in the maker of the broomstick?"

"Just a perk of being a Fitzroy?" Fred asked.

Sebastian crossed his arms. "If you must know, my father invested money in Spudmore before he was killed. It's the first broom Spudmore has released. It was a gift."

The twins moved on quickly after that. The broomstick was thrust back at Sebastian, and they all took to the air. They spent a short time throwing apples at each other (supposedly to catch but Sebastian had never really been good at that so it had felt more like they were being thrown at him) before landing for the others to take turns on the Lightning Bolt.

Sebastian was sure the trees weren't masking the whoops of joy that they were letting out as they flew around the clearing.

It was a long time later that the four of them trooped back towards the Burrow. Sebastian felt like he was covered in bruises, much like the apples they'd left behind littering the ground, and his white shirt was splattered with apple juice, but he was grinning from ear to ear. Ginny had turned out to be quite a competent flier considering none of her brothers had even known she'd learnt let alone taught her. And they were all exhausted as they filed through the hedge and back into the garden of the Burrow.

"There you are," Mrs Weasley said, coming towards them, smiling as she took in their happy expressions. "I was just about to send for you. It's time for cake." She took Ginny by the shoulder (who quickly handed off her broom to Fred) and guided her back to the table which had been re-set for dessert.

The cake was delicious, and Sebastian was in half a mind to save his second slice for when he saw Archie the next day, but it was too nice to leave. Before long he was standing in the front yard waiting for his sister. Fred had tried to make him forget the Lightning Bolt, but he'd gotten it back by the time the sound of her apparating split the silence.

He spared a wave back towards the house where Mrs Weasley and Ginny were watching from the kitchen then went to join his sister.

The familiar crushing sensation tearing him away from the Burrow and back towards home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're getting to see a little behind the scenes of how WWW started in the chaos that is the twins room! Let me know what you thought. As always kudos, subs and comments are always appreciated.


	3. Return to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Neville miss this train and Ginny gets sorted

Rusty dropped Sebastian off at the apparition point in King's Cross before disappearing, just like he had last year. The lights still flickered, and the broken chairs were still piled in the back corner, but this year it was less of a struggle for Sebastian to lift his trunk onto a trolley.

He was earlier this time, and he didn't spot anyone he knew on the muggle side of the platform but, as he passed through the barrier, it was already busy on Platform 9 3/4.

The crimson train stood on the tracks, magical smoke billowing from the engine even though it was stationary. Owls hooted at each other from the rafters, claiming their own space or sweeping across to each other as if saying hello to old friends, their wings gliding over the heads of the people milling about on the platform.

Ava craned her neck in her cage, eyes watching the owls overhead as Sebastian pushed her through the crowds around the barrier. He saw Susan Bones standing with her parents. She dropped the end of the red braid that she'd been fiddling with to wave at him as he went past. He returned her smile and pushed on. He'd caught sight of Lucius Malfoy further along the platform and headed towards him, but seconds later Draco's dad disapparated and Sebastian couldn't see where Draco had disappeared to.

His eyes scanned the platform before landing on his white blond hair on the steps of a train carriage.

"Draco," he said in greeting, wondering why he was standing alone.

He couldn't see Crabbe and Goyle nearby, and his eyes must have given him away because Draco said, "They're not here yet. Probably helping themselves to more breakfast."

"Right-"

"Hey, Seb,"Archie said, appearing by his trolley, cutting him off. "Draco," he said, mimicking Sebastian's polite greeting moments before.

"Lestrange." Draco barely spared him a glance, his gaze focused over their heads, but Archie just rolled his eyes.

"Me and Matt have already gotten a compartment." His hands pulled at Sebastian's trolley, manoeuvring himself until he was standing ready to push it. "It's at the end of the train. Coming?" His eyes didn't flick back to Draco. It was as if both boys were unaware the other existed. Sebastian sighed internally. He'd rather hoped they'd get on better this year.

"Yeah," he said to Archie before turning back to Draco, who was doing an impressive job of looking completely nonplussed. "I'll see you in a minute, Draco."

Draco gave him the barest of nods, and Sebastian had to jog after Archie, who had already started pushing his trolley away.

The two of them hefted the trunk into place in their compartment. Matt took Ava carefully from him and put her cage on the seat beside him. She was more than happy to stay behind with the blond boy offering her treats as Sebastian made his way back to where Draco was still standing in the doorway of a carriage.

He was ignoring any of the students that ambled his way carrying heavy trunks, refusing to budge from his perch, making them drag their trunks to the next door instead.

"I didn't see your broom," he said by way of greeting. "You are bringing it this year, aren't you? Now that we're finally allowed. Though I suppose it won't be much good if there's a breeze."

"I'm not bringing the Lightning Bolt," he said, and Draco's eyes swung towards him, frowning (The wording here seems a little odd. Your subject was Draco's eyes, so it makes it seem like it's his eyes frowning.). "Astoria's going to send my old Comet by owl." Draco's frown disappeared, and he nodded. "We'll have the same broom," Sebastian added.

"No, we won't," he said. Sebastian gave him a confused look. Draco had brought his broom with him when he'd come over during the summer. It had definitely been a Comet 260 then. "Father bought me a new broom this summer," he said, answering Sebastian's unspoken question. "The Nimbus 2001, only came out two weeks ago. Father said that, now I'm going to be on the Slytherin team, I need a broomstick worthy of it. Don't want to go out in front of the school on an 'old Comet'."

"You're not on the team yet, Draco," Sebastian said.

Draco just raised an eyebrow. The slow and purposeful way he did it reminded Sebastian way too much of Lucius. "Let's just say, Father made sure none of team would be going out on old broomsticks."

Draco was obviously pleased about this, and Sebastian had to bite his tongue from saying any of the dozen responses that he was thinking: all of them would have started an argument. There was a challenge in Draco's expression, defensiveness, as if he was waiting for Sebastian to criticize him, so Sebastian simply said "Congrats." Confusion flitted across Draco's face before his features gave way to a genuine smile. "Seeker?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course," Draco said. And Sebastian nodded; it had been a silly question. Of course he'd want to be the one to catch the snitch himself, though Sebastian wondered what would have happened if Terrence Higgs hadn't been in seventh year last year. Would Draco still have bought his way onto the team? He wasn't about to say anything though. Draco was happy, obviously proud he was the new Slytherin seeker. Sebastian wasn't about to ruin his moment, especially as he got the feeling he was the first person Draco had told.

The open smile was still on Draco's face, and Sebastian saw the moment that it dropped. His face closing up, his lips contorting into a sneer. Sebastian only had to turn to look over his shoulder to see what Draco was looking at.

"Weasleys," Draco spat. "There's more of them every year. Do you think the girl will have to wear her brother's hand-me-down robes?" Draco smirked at his own joke before his face darkened again. "Do you know, their father actually attacked my father in Flourish and Blotts?"

Sebastian spun back to Draco. "What?"

"In the middle of the shop. With his bare hands like a filthy muggle. He's lucky my father didn't tell the Ministry about it." Draco paused, a look of pure disgust on his face as he said, "Blood-traitors. The lot of them."

Sebastian frowned, his eyes going back to where the Weasleys were all standing in a knot, Ginny pressed up against her mother's side and Fred and George laughing at some joke they'd just made. They looked like a family.

"Oh, I forgot," Draco said, bringing Sebastian's attention back to him. "You like the twins, don't you?" There was a hint of sneer in his words, but Draco didn't push it. In fact, he dropped the conversation completely in favour of talking about who the new Head Boy and Girl were this year.

It turned out Gemma Farley was the new Head Girl, making it three years in a row that a Slytherin had held the position.

Crabbe and Goyle turned up while they were still talking about how horrible it would be for her to have to share duties with her counterpart ("Working with a Gryffindor all year!"), and the train whistle blew seconds later. Sebastian climbed on board with the others and made his way back down the train to the very last compartment.

Edgar was standing in the corridor chatting to Ernie when Sebastian slipped through the door to take a seat beside Archie. Edgar's stuff was already stashed inside, and he joined them moments later, closing the door behind him, as the train rattled its way out of London.

The journey was rarely just the four of them, or rarely all four of them. People were coming and going to catch up with friends, and others came to join them. Edgar had gone off with Ernie, and Rory had just left, having been chatting to Archie for the last hour, when Sebastian decided it was his turn to go for a wander.

"Let me guess," Archie said when he got up, "off to see Malfoy?" He rolled his eyes at Matt, who laughed.

"Don't start," Sebastian said, already tired of the two being at odds.

"He's the one that started it, not me. I was all for him not acting like a prat this year, but he couldn't even manage hello before he was all–" Archie straightened up, stretching his neck as far as it would go before looking down his nose and sneering, "Lestrange."

There was a moment of silence in the compartment before both Sebastian and Matt burst out laughing. Sebastian had doubled over, holding his ribs he said, "Was that supposed to be Draco?" between breaths. "That was nothing like him!"

Matt mimicked what Archie had just done, and they both broke into laughter again.

"Yeah, alright," Archie said, a blush rising to his cheeks. He kicked at his brother to try to get him to stop laughing.

"Lestrange," Sebastian said, copying him again by putting on as deep a voice as he could and screwing up his face.

"Shut up." But there was no sting in it, and Sebastian could see Archie was fighting a smile too.

He was still grinning when he walked into the corridor. Shutting the compartment door behind him, he turned and walked straight into the twins.

"Alright," Fred said. "No need to hug me."

"Just the man we were looking for," George said. The twins weren't alone. Hermione and Ginny were both standing behind them in the otherwise empty corridor.

He focused back on George. "What do you want?"

"Well, first thing's first, I don't suppose Ron and Neville are hiding in there, are they?" he said, gesturing to the compartment he'd come out of.

Sebastian scrunched up his face. "No. Why would they?"

Fred and George shared a look but said nothing. Hermione was the one who answered him. "It's just- we've searched the whole train."

Sebastian looked between them all. The twins shared expressions of mild amusement while Ginny and Hermione both looked worried. "You're saying they missed the train."

It wasn't a question, but Hermione answered anyway. "They must have done."

Sebastian laughed. He couldn't help it; he was imagining Neville and Ron realising the train was leaving without them and trying to chase it down the platform. He could tell the twins were thinking something similar, but they were both trying to keep straight faces.

"It's not funny." Ginny had gone from worried to angry. Her eyes were blazing and flicking between the three of them.

"It is a little bit, Gin," George said.

"Wish we'd thought of it."

"How can you say that?" Hermione said. "They could miss classes; they could get in trouble!"

"They'll be at Hogwarts before we will." Both Ginny and Hermione turned to Sebastian with confused looks. "They'll floo. Your parents will owl the school, and they'll be there hours before us."

"They've probably already got their feet up in the common room," Fred said. "Why haven't we ever thought of missing the train?" he asked his brother.

Ginny still looked a bit worried, and George turned to Sebastian. "Anyway, we were looking for you. Ginny wants to owl Mum. Don't suppose you'll lend us Ava?"

"Sure." He walked back the few paces to the compartment and slid the door open.

"-even though it's true," Archie was saying to Matt as he went inside. "You're back quick. Did Malfoy- oh, hey." He stopped as he spotted the twins. "What's going on?" he asked as Sebastian undid the latch to Ava's cage.

"They need to send a letter." Ava hopped out easily, perching on Sebastian's arm and pecking at his sleeve as he brought her out into the corridor.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the ground scribbling a letter out on a piece of parchment, though Sebastian had no idea where they'd pulled the quill and ink from.

Ginny bounced to her feet when it was done and handed it over to him while Hermione was still screwing the ink pot shut.

He gave the letter to Ava. She clutched it tightly, her golden eyes focused on Sebastian waiting for instructions. "The Burrow," he said to her. "Wait to see if they want to send something back, and if they do, bring it straight to Fred or George, okay?"

She fluffed her wings and shuffled from claw to claw on his arm as if getting ready to take off. Sebastian took that as understanding.

The windows that could open along the side of the train were small and high up, so they made their way past the compartment to the door that would go down to a platform when they reached the station.

"Can I do it?" Ginny asked.

"So long as you're careful with her. Put your arm out."

She did and, after a few moments where Ava swivelled her face between the two of them, the owl flapped her way over and landed on Ginny's outstretched arm. The weight was more than Ginny was expecting, but she recovered before Ava decided to take flight.

The window in the door went down fully, and it was easy for her to reach her arm out of the opening. Ava ducked her head automatically, but Ginny made sure she had plenty of room and, as soon as she was outside, she took off. A sudden flap of her long wings and she was gliding away in the wind.

"Thanks," Ginny said quietly, suddenly shy as she slipped back towards Hermione, who gave Sebastian a smile before leaving with Ginny.

"Care to place a bet on the sorting?" Fred said as soon as the girls were out of earshot.

Sebastian laughed, "You're betting on your sister's sorting?" The twins just smiled. "Why would she be anywhere but Gryffindor?"

"We've an outside bet on her being in Slytherin."

That surprised him; their whole family were in Gryffindor. It could happen of course, but it was rare. "Well," Sebastian said, a smile creeping onto his face. "If she does get sorted into Slytherin, I'll be sure to tell her where my dorm is, you know, in case she needs anything." He winked at them and was abruptly shoved into the side of the train. He bounced off the wall, laughing as the twins shook their heads.

The rest of the journey went quickly. He popped his head into a few compartments along the train as they trundled further north across the lowlands of Scotland. Edgar bumped into him as he was making his way back to their compartment, a voice echoing along the train announced they were five minutes out.

Archie and Matt were already changed, so it was just the two of them rushing to get their robes on as they pulled up to Hogsmeade station.

They squeezed out onto the platform together just like last year, but this time, instead of following Hagrid's call for first years, they let themselves be buffeted along to the carriages.

They were some of the shortest amongst hundreds of students, so it was only when they were near the front and climbing into their own carriage that the space around them opened up enough to see.

Matt and Archie had already climbed up and taken their seats when another carriage pulled up behind them. Only it wasn't horseless like everyone had been excitedly talking about on the train. Sebastian froze, his hand clutching the side of his carriage, ready to pull himself up. There were huge black horses, snorting and pawing at the ground. Thin, wiry wings extended behind their skeletal bodies.

"Seb!" Edgar pulled at his arm. He'd climbed up, as had Ernie and a boy with short curly hair that Sebastian recognised as Justin Finch-Fletchley. They were just waiting for him. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, joining them so that their carriage could take off. No one else was looking at the creatures. He didn't think he was imagining them, but even if he wasn't, no one else could see them, and he wasn't about to bring attention to the fact he could. Not until he knew why.

He'd sat down next to Archie, and the others were talking about something else, so he didn't think they would overhear as he leaned closer to him. "You're good with Defence and creatures," he said quietly, drawing Archie's attention. "Black horses with wings like bats that no one can see?"

Archie frowned at him then a wry smile took over his features. "If we can't see them, how do we know they have wings like bats? And wouldn't the wings be a bit small?"

"Archie," Sebastian said, a sigh in his voice.

"I dunno, I've never heard of them. Nothing we've covered and not in this year's Defence either."

Sebastian just nodded. They were moving along the dirt track up to the school now, and there were carriages following behind. Sebastian could see out of the corner of his eye that they were all being pulled by the horses, but he was trying desperately not to look at them. There was something off putting about them - other than the fact that no one else could see them.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked.

"Nothing," Sebastian said again, not wanting the others to hear, but Matt frowned in that way he had that meant he felt he was being left out. Archie shot Sebastien an annoyed look, so he relented and said, "We were just talking about defence."

"Anyone else's mum fall in love with Lockhart?" Justin joked, jutting into their conversation, completely unaware of the stares he received back as he continued, "She took one look at his photo on the books and now everything is Lockhart this and Lockhart that. She doesn't even know what he's talking about, being a muggle and all. My name was down for Eton, you know?" Sebastian had no idea what Eton was, and he could tell that Archie didn't either. Ernie's brow creased in disapproval as he saw them share a look but Justin kept talking, oblivious. "I can't tell you how glad I am I came here instead. Mum was disappointed of course, but now she's read Lockhart's books she coming around. Have you read his books yet? He does seem an incredibly brave chap. I'd have died of fear if I'd been cornered in a telephone box by a werewolf, but he stayed calm and - zap!" he said, swinging his arm around in a way that Sebastian guessed was meant to imitate casting a spell. "Just fantastic!"

There was silence as he finished. Ernie was giving them a sour look that Sebastian didn't understand, and Justin frowned as he took in the tension and realised no one was really listening to him.

The rest of the short journey was in silence. Justin had taken to glaring across at them in a sulk (which, as far as Sebastian had seen last year, was his usual state), and Ernie had crossed his arms and leaned back next to him, unwilling to be drawn into a conversation by Edgar, who jumped down to let them off as soon as they'd come to a stop. Students were streaming across the courtyard and up the steps into the castle, and Ernie and Justin had disappeared amongst the bodies before Matt had even gotten down.

Another carriage had pulled up beside them, and Sebastian flinched away as the creature snorted, flicking its head inches away from him, its dead black eyes looking straight at him. Neither Matt or Archie had noticed, but Sebastian found Blaise's eyes watching him carefully.

Blaise had obviously just climbed down from the cart before them, but he wasn't moving to follow the others into the castle. He was standing still, watching Sebastian. And then he moved, or his eyes did. They flicked over to the creature Sebastian was standing nearest to, and there was no doubt he was looking straight at it before his eyes focused back on Sebastian. He could see them too. But he didn't seem disturbed by them, or the fact no one else seemed to be able to see them.

Archie pulled on Sebastian's arm, breaking his focus. Matt had already disappeared, and when he looked back, Blaise was gone too. They moved into the shuffle of students, and then suddenly Blaise was beside him. "They're called Thestrals," he said. He'd said it quietly, but Archie was so close to them in the press that he heard too. "It's a bit grim. Having them here." He paused, watching Sebastian's reaction. Everything he said gave Sebastian the feeling he was testing him. He wasn't paying any attention to the people around him; his gaze was locked on Sebastian as if digging for information. "Only people who've seen death can see them." Another pause. Another silent judgement. "They normally pull funeral carriages."

Sebastian suddenly realised what Blaise was getting at as they passed into the entrance hall. "I didn't go," he said simply, and Archie, who had at least understood that part, pulled Sebastian away from him.

That was why Blaise had been so interested by his reaction.

He wasn't paying attention to much as Archie guided him over to a seat at the Slytherin table.

They would have pulled Sebastian's mother's hearse. But he'd been in St Mongo's still, recovering from blood loss. They'd talked about letting him go to the funeral, talked about it as if he wasn't sitting right there, but in the end they'd decided not to let him. If they'd asked, he'd have said he didn't want to go. He remembered being terrified that if he left Astoria he'd have to go to hers too. Instead he'd sat with her all morning, holding her lifeless hand until people started showing up in formal robes to pay their respects.

People he didn't know, people he recognised, people whose names he'd heard but had never met. He didn't remember what they'd said. "I'm sorry for your loss" probably came up a lot. Augustus had appeared beside him after the first few, and if any of them had needed a response that included more than saying "thank you" at the right intervals, his cousin had taken over.

Archie pulled him down onto a bench, dragging him out of his memories. They were sitting near the top of the Slytherin table. Only a couple of younger prefects were further along, marking the point where the first-years would sit after they were sorted. Other second-years were around them, but Sebastian was relieved to see that Blaise wasn't among them.

The double doors opened again (Sebastian hadn't noticed they'd been closed), and the new first-year students were led down the centre aisle. Some looked scared; others were chatting excitedly. Ginny Weasley was marching near the front of the group, her chin up and eyes looking straight ahead, but her hands were wringing at her sleeves.

McGonagall retrieved the stool and the sorting hat, and it was only then that Sebastian noticed the empty seat at the staff table. "Where's Snape?" he asked as the sorting hat began to speak. He'd said it loudly enough that it carried to Draco across from him.

"I'm sure I saw him just now," Daphne said from beside Archie. But she didn't sound very sure.

"You saw him?" he asked, but she just bit her lip.

"Maybe?"

"You don't think this is about last year, do you?" he said to Draco, gambling on his father having told him about what had happened with Quirrell and the Dark Lord.

"No," he said, "and I would have heard if he wasn't our head-of-house anymore."

"Because you know everything," Archie said, rolling his eyes.

"More than you." The scorn in his voice was obvious, and Archie rose to the bait.

"I know what happened last year," he said defensively.

"Archie," Sebastian hissed, overly aware of all of the ears around them.

"What happened last year?" Pansy said quickly from beside Draco. Daphne and Rory were both leaning in now too, looking between the three of them. "Aside from what we already know, I mean."

But no one answered her, and for a few long moments, the only sound was the singing of the Sorting Hat. Sebastian looked back at Snape's empty chair. "If he was gone, then someone else would be sat there."

Draco nodded. "True, so he's just doing something - important."

"Of course," Pansy cut in. "If anything had happened, Draco would have known."

Draco looked simultaneously pleased and uncomfortable at Pansy's praise. She was sitting a little too closely, and Sebastian saw the way Draco edged away, covering it by turning to look at the dais as McGonagall opened her scroll to call the first name.

"Avery, Rosina."

A girl with sharp features and long blonde hair falling over her shoulders walked up and took the hat. It settled on her head for a moment then shouted, "Slytherin!"

There was clapping up and down the Slytherin table as she took her seat beside Elladora. The fifth-year prefect smiled and introduced herself before going back to watching the hat.

Between thinking of Thestrals, St Mungo's memories he didn't want to be remembering, wondering which of Blaise's stepdads the boy had seen die (or how many of them) and wondering where Snape was, Sebastian missed most of the sorting. He didn't think he was the only one not paying attention either. All down the Slytherin table, students were whispering and shooting glances towards their head-of-house's empty seat.

The seats beside Elladora Grey and Alex Sykes, their other new fifth-year prefect, slowly filled up.

"Look." Pansy hissed, and Sebastian's attention snapped back to the Great Hall to see Snape had arrived.

Snape had entered through a side door and walked the length of the staff table until he was standing behind Dumbledore. He leant forward, his lips moving quickly, and the headmaster nodded but didn't rise. Instead of sitting down in his empty chair, Snape walked back to the edge of the room and waited by the door he'd entered through.

McGonagall was still calling names. She'd frowned and pursed her lips at the mutterings that had erupted at Snape's entrance, but she continued down the list.

There were only a couple of girls left standing in the centre aisle now, Ginny Weasley, with her red hair, stood out in any crowd and another small girl with short cropped, black hair who reminded Sebastian oddly of a pixie (or was that an imp?). It was this girl that got called next. "Vaisey, Catarina."

She strode up confidently. The hat slipped down over her short hair and eyes. Everyone waited a moment and then - "Slytherin."

There was a sharp smile on the girl's round face as she took the hat off and made her way over to their table. And finally, only Ginny stood there. She had started climbing the dais before McGonagall had even read her name.

"Weasley, Ginevra." The hat sunk low, her red hair streaming out around it like a lion's mane. The result was already obvious to anyone watching. "Gryffindor!" it shouted, and Ginny skipped down to the Gryffindor table as McGonagall carried the stool and sorting hat away.

Sebastian almost missed McGonagall leaving through the side door with Snape as Dumbledore stood and called for attention. "Welcome, to our new students and those returning for another year. Now," he said his arms wide, "food." He clapped once, and the tables filled with food.

The first years gasped, hands reaching for every dish, but Sebastian was watching Dumbledore. He hadn't sat back down. He watched them for a moment then left through the side door too.

He shared a look with Draco and Archie, but before long, they were all tucking into the feast, their hunger from the long trip temporarily overcoming their curiosity.

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape all returned together while they were still munching away. None of them looked concerned about whatever had been happening.

They were well into desserts when a solitary owl flew in overhead. The white feathers underneath its wings caught the light of the hundreds of candles. Its heart shaped face peered down at the students. Sebastian recognised Ava before she swooped down across the Gryffindor table. He didn't think anyone else would recognise her, not unless she stopped. Just one barn owl out of the dozens that resided at the school but Sebastian had had her since she was a ball of fluff. It was definitely her. She didn't slow down as she dropped a letter over the twins' heads. Her wings flapped to gain height, and then she was gone again. No one would know it had been his owl delivering the Weasleys' letters. He'd have to go to her tomorrow in the owlery to thank her.

He looked back at the Gryffindor table where the twins were reading the letter, and his eyes skimmed across the table. Ron and Neville still weren't there. A small knot of worry started to form. Surely they would have been here by now, but he dismissed it. They'd probably just been forced to miss the feast, a punishment to stop others from copying them next year.

He'd had enough mysteries for one night. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to find out till tomorrow, so he let his mind wander. Talk at his table turned to guessing what their timetables would look like when they were handed out at breakfast, which lessons they would share with who and how long they'd have to wait till they had a defence lesson with Lockhart (or in some people's case, how long they would get until they had to have a class with Lockhart). They returned to their dorms later full of food and more than ready for sleep. They'd even managed to get into bed without any trace of an argument between Draco and Archie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always comments and kudos always make my day :)


	4. Lockhart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Lockhart is actually really fun but I'd have hated having him as a teacher!

When Sebastian did wake up in the soft watery, green light that meant morning in the dungeons, it was to the sight of his broomstick leaning carefully against the end of his bed.

He hadn't closed the curtains around his bed the night before, forgetting where he was, so he could see he was the first one up. Archie, as always, only had his half drawn, he stretched before he swung his legs over the side of the bed so they were sitting across from each other. Sebastian could almost imagine they were in the attic room of the manor, Matt and Edgar still sleeping in the other beds under the eaves like they'd all done a hundred times before.

"What?" Archie said, voice still full of sleep as he wiped at his eyes.

Sebastian shook the memories from his head and instead pointed to the end of Archie's bed where a rather more beaten up Comet 260 sat mirroring Sebastian's. That was all Archie needed to come fully awake, and Sebastian shook his head again at how easily pleased Archie was as he slipped away into their bathroom to use the shower before the others woke up.

"When will we find out when second year flying is?" Archie asked as they got dressed.

"It'll be on our timetables."

"It's not a lesson though."

Sebastian shrugged as he sat down on his bed to pull his boots on. "Story said it's always on the timetables. I think it's 'cause it's like a lesson for Madam Hooch even if it's not compulsory for us."

"Ready?" Draco asked from the doorway. He was already dressed. His Nimbus 2001 had been waiting for him when he'd woken up as well, but he'd barely spared it a glance as if him having the best broomstick in the school was a given. Still, Sebastian had looked at it when Draco had been in the bathroom and even Archie had to grudgingly agree that it looked impressive (though not within Draco's earshot). Its black stained wood with silver footrests definitely looked the part, and Sebastian was sure Draco was aware, and secretly pleased, that they'd looked at it. But now he was impatient to get to breakfast. Nott was bobbing around the doorway waiting too, and the four of them made their way up to breakfast together.

They spotted the other second years sitting in a group at the Slytherin table and headed towards them. Breakfast was already on the tables so they helped themselves to food as they sat down. "Did your broomsticks arrive too?" Rory asked. "I hope flying club is today for second years."

"It won't be on today," Sebastian said. "First day back and all. If it is down for Wednesdays, we'll have to wait till next week."

Rory grimaced. "Tomorrow then?"

"I thought flying lessons were only for first years?" Daphne asked the table.

"It's not a _lesson_ , it's a club," Blaise said, a note of condescension in his voice. "You don't have to go."

Daphne ignored his tone. "So, it's for the whole school then?"

"It's _second-year_ flying club-"

"I meant -" she said loudly, cutting Blaise off mid remark, "all four houses?" He decided to ignore her completely, sensing he'd lost any opportunity to mock, so she turned back to the others.

"All four houses," Archie confirmed. Sebastian knew he was looking forward to Matt being able to fly with them this year.

The post had started arriving as the conversation tailed off. Not much was said amid the noise and commotion of a hundred owls swooping down. Letters and parcels were dropped over heads and, in some cases, into food, and students started ripping into packages.

The last of the owls were still flying back out again, only a few remaining at the tables nibbling on food, when an explosion of noise filled the hall. "... STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU." Mrs Weasley's voice echoed around the stone hall as whispers of "howler" chased around the room. Students swivelled around to try to find out who the unfortunate student was but Sebastian, who'd recognised the voice, knew exactly where to look. Ron was slumped as far down in his seat as he could go. The mystery of how Ron and Neville had gotten to Hogwarts had suddenly been solved. They'd used Mr Weasley's flying car.

"-YOU WAIT TILL I GET A HOLD OF YOU," the howler was still shouting, and Sebastian had to grab a hold of his goblet to stop it from spilling as the plates and cutlery shook from the noise. "I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT HAD GONE? WE GOT THE LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME-"

Sebastian heard Malfoy snicker at this, the rest of the hall was silently listening to the triad continue. "WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND NEVILLE COULD BOTH HAVE DIED-" Neville, who was sitting right beside Ron, flinched at the sound of his name echoing so loudly. Though he must have been the only person in the room whose attention wasn't entirely on the howler in front of Ron. He had his own letter clutched tightly in his hands, and he looked every bit as white as Ron was red as he read it.

"-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED," the howler still wasn't finished, and Sebastian was starting to think it never would be. It had gone up a level in noise and Mrs Weasley's voice was now so shrill it hurt to listen to. "YOUR FATHER IS FACING AN ENQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT, AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT. BACK. HOME." Silence rung in Sebastian's ears like a bell as the howler finally burst into flame. There was a few lone laughs into the silence before the hall slowly returned to the chatter and bustle from before.

Malfoy had a horrible grin on his face, his eyes still watching the Gryffindor table, but they were all soon distracted as prefects started walking down the tables handing out their new timetables.

"What day is it?" Nott asked as he looked at the sheet of parchment he'd just been given to see what lessons they had. A chorus of "Wednesday," answered him.

"We've got flying on Friday! Look," Rory said excitedly, leaning over to Archie.

Draco had noticed the same thing Sebastian had and they shared a look as Sebastian said aloud, "Defence first thing."

"Lockhart." Malfoy grimaced.

Not everyone at the table shared their trepidation about their new teacher, and Tracey exclaimed, "We get to be his first class! Isn't that exciting?" she asked to a few bobbing heads. "I can't wait."

They had to leave breakfast early to get back to their dorms and pick up the books they would need for the morning lessons. Mrs Norris was hanging around the entrance watching them suspiciously as they slipped past into the dungeons. Lockhart's seven books were piled on the end of their beds, and Sebastian made a quick deal with Draco to share so they wouldn't have to carry seven books each. Archie, who would be sitting with Matt seeing as they had Defence with Ravenclaw, decided not to bring any, aware his little brother would bring all of them.

They managed to get to the classroom on the first floor to the sound of the bell ringing. Lockhart wasn't anywhere to be seen but the door was open so they slipped inside. The Ravenclaws turned up within a couple of minutes. Matt lumbered in with all seven books in his arms, and he didn't envy the fact they'd had to carry them all the way down from their tower. Archie got up to relieve his brother as soon as he spotted him, setting them down on the table in the row in front of Sebastian and Draco. Lockhart still wasn't there a few minutes later, and the noise in the classroom was rising as they got impatient.

"Well," someone said from the doorway, loud enough to be heard over the din and they all turned towards the sound. Lockhart had arrived. His turquoise robes swished as he positioned himself, one hand on the door handle, the other arm leaning up against the doorframe. He was posing, filling the doorway and holding the position as he smiled around at all of them. "I'm here," he said once there was complete silence. His grin grew bigger and then suddenly he was sweeping down the aisle towards his desk.

He came to a stop and Sebastian saw a moment of hesitation on his face as he looked at the classroom full of faces before it disappeared. He stepped forward and picked up one of Pansy's books from her desk in the front row, turning it in his hands so that his self portrait that adorned the cover was smiling out at them beside the real thing. "Me," he said and paused to grin at them before launching into what was obviously a prepared speech. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, third class, Honorary member of the Dark Force Defence League and five time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon banshee by smiling at her!" Here he paused again to await laughter that wasn't forthcoming. He quickly passed Pansy's book back to her and took a different tack.

"And you," he said, sweeping his arms wide as if he had just realised they were there. "My first class. Such an honour." Sebastian was sure he meant for them not him. "How unpredictable the future is. If you had but told me when I was your age and sitting right there that I would be standing up here as a best selling author, winner of many awards and now a teacher at the best school in the world. Well, I may have taken a few moments to believe you." There were a few giggles from the girls at the front this time and they only encouraged him. "When Dumbledore approached me personally about the job, there was only one answer I could give. The poor man needed my services and, after all this school had given me, how could I refuse in its hour of need?"

Sebastian resisted the urge to smash his head down on the books in front of him as Lockhart kept talking. He'd never met a man who was so accomplished at taking so long at saying nothing, and he'd had to sit through his fair share of political dinners and events.

Sebastian mind wandered, so he startled when, a chunk of time later, Lockhart clapped loudly and pushed up from where he'd been leaning back against his desk. He wasn't the only one who'd jumped, quite a few of the girls who had been staring dreamily at Lockhart jumped too, but at least he'd been staring at his desk.

"I see you have all bought a complete set of books." At least a third of the class hadn't, but Lockhart ignored this. "Well done. And, to get to know each other better, I thought we'd start today with a little test." Lockhart pulled a sheath of papers from his desk and Sebastian groaned, wishing he'd chosen to sit next to Archie. If he'd known there'd be a test, he would have made sure he had. He didn't think he remembered anything from Quirrell's mutterings last year.

"Now, don't turn these over," Lockhart said as he placed the papers face down on their desks. "Yes, I know," he said, raising his arms in a placating gesture. "I know how excited you all must be to get started but fair is fair. Wait until everyone has one." He passed the last few out and returned to stand beside his desk. "You may start now."

Sebastian turned his paper over. His eyes travelled down the questions and he couldn't help but huff out a surprised breath. He was too shocked to even laugh at the absurdity. A mixture of relief and pure, complete bemusement flooded him until his brain came to a stand still and he had to reread the first question.

  1. _What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?_



All of the questions were like that, Gilderoy Lockhart this, Gilderoy Lockhart that. He glanced across at Draco who had the same look on his face. Their eyes met and they had to quickly look away from each other to stop from bursting out laughing.

He looked back at the paper, it was three double sides of questions all the same theme. He had no idea what to write. He hadn't read any of the books but he could hear the sound of quills scratching away at parchment and even Draco had started writing something.

What was Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?

Sebastian looked up at the man. He was wearing blue robes trimmed in gold and was standing as if he was having a statue carved of him. A golden statue in the centre of the Great Hall for saving the school in its hour of need. Sebastian had to suppress a snort as he wrote 'gold' on the paper.

Some questions were easy to make up answers for but for others, Sebastian had no idea what to write.

_What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

Sebastian had no idea, and he couldn't bring himself to write winning Witch Weekly's Best Smile Award. When Lockhart finally called time and started collecting up the papers, he'd only answered half of the questions and all of his answers had been made up.

Lockhart sat back on his perch and looked through the tests as they all sat in silence. Archie threw a look back at Sebastian, raising his eyebrows, and Sebastian had to look away again, covering his mouth with his fist.

"My favourite colour is lilac," Lockhart said, sighing dramatically. "Hardly any of you remembered that."

It went on, Lockhart looking through the tests and remarking on this or that answer, and this time Sebastian did drop his head against the table, trying to think of something, anything, to block out Lockhart's voice.

He looked up a while later at a sudden change in tone of the teacher's voice. "Look at the time! I'm afraid to say that we've all been so absorbed that the lesson has flown away." Archie snorted aloud but Lockhart carried on as if he hadn't heard. "I had brought something in especially to show you all. A little something to show you all how terrifying and dangerous the things we will be studying this year will be. One of the foulest creatures known to wizardkind." Even Sebastian leaned forward as his words took on a dangerous edge, but then Lockhart straightened up and that stupid smile was back. "You'll have to contain your excitement until our next lesson."

The bell rang loudly as soon as he'd stopped speaking, and Sebastian wondered if Lockhart had timed his words for that to happen as they all headed to their next lesson. When break came, they dropped their mountain of books off back in their dorms before heading back up to the third floor for Charms.

He and Archie got there early and took their seats at the end of a row. Sebastian put his bag on the table and hooked his foot around the chair leg next to him to stop anyone else sitting down as he chatted to Archie. They were still talking about Lockhart's ridiculous questions when the room filled up and someone pulled at the chair Sebastian was holding onto. It snapped back in place as it pulled against his foot. "It's taken," Sebastian said before turning around and realising it was Edgar. Archie laughed from behind him as Sebastian quickly removed his foot and his bag to let Edgar sit down.

Sebastian caught a dark look from Ernie, who had obviously just walked in with Edgar, before the boy went to sit somewhere else with Justin. Sebastian still wasn't sure why Ernie had suddenly decided to hate him. He didn't remember him being hostile last year.

"What were you talking about?" Edgar asked, bringing his attention back to him.

"Lockhart," he and Archie said in unison.

Edgar stilled from removing his things from his bag. "Oh?"

"He set us a test," Sebastian said.

"Yeah, the kind of test Justin will enjoy." Archie laughed at the confused look Edgar shot him but they said no more. Though the comment had drawn another set of angry glares from Ernie and Justin, who must have heard his name.

"Wait and see," Sebastian said to Edgar just as Professor Flitwick called for order.

Their first Potions lesson of the year followed Charms, and they were still heading down to the dungeons when Archie grumbled, "How is it fair that we have to share Potions with the Gryffindors again?"

"Never mind that," Draco said, cutting across Archie. "Do you think anyone has complained about Lockhart to him yet? I'll be writing to my father of course. But maybe we should tell Professor Snape?"

"And have him say what? It's not like it matters much to us. Let the NEWT students do it."

The Gryffindors were already waiting for them to arrive when they got to the dungeons, and they filed in silently as soon as the door opened. Snape watched them enter from the front of the dark room.

"This year," he said quietly, "you will be taking a further step on your journey into the world of potion making. Some of you will have to work much harder than others," his gaze lingered on Neville, "seeing as some of you were barely able to scrape a pass on your first year exams." He paused briefly allowing students to set up their quills and parchments and then started dictating to the class. "The potions you will be learning about this year will advance your grasp of the delicate ingredients used, going into more in-depth knowledge so that you will understand a little about, not just what a potion does but why. You will learn which ingredients have healing properties and the theory behind how they are used within the Wiggenweld potion, perhaps the most famous and widely used of healing potions available. You will not be brewing it as it is doubtful that, even after another year of instruction, many of you would have the ability to brew it successfully." Snape's gaze lingered this time on Sebastian, and he had to fight the smile that wanted to take over his features as Snape looked away again.

Like Charms had been, the lesson was mostly taken up with the professor talking about what they would learn and recapping what they'd learnt last year. Unlike Charms, Snape finished by setting them homework. "A foot on the skills you used last year, describing the proper method of preparing a cauldron and the right techniques for preparing ingredients."

Sebastian was glad they'd taken notes, Snape had spoken about pretty much everything they would need to include in the essay. It would be simple enough to change the bullet points into sentences.

"Fitzroy." Snape's voice cut through the shuffle of papers being packed away. "Stay behind."

Sebastian frowned, wondering what it was about, but nodded his understanding and stayed put as the others filed out of the room for lunch. He didn't think Snape would have mentioned brewing the Wiggenweld if he was in trouble for something, and he'd barely been at school long enough to get in trouble. Once the room was empty and the door closed, he approached Snape's desk with a smile on his face. "Sir?"

"Fitzroy. Last year you seemed determined to break every rule that was required of you. This year the same immature behaviour will not be allowed." Snape's words cut through Sebastian's relaxed demeanour straight away. He felt his face shut down, his smile disappearing as he stood straighter before Snape. "You will not be permitted a free reign to traipse about this castle as you wish. You will not go on any midnight wanderings, you will not undertake any harebrained, half thought out adventures like some lack wit, foolish Gryffindor. Am I making myself very clear to you?"

Sebastian nodded, swallowing tightly before managing a, "Yes, sir."

"Are you sure?" Snape asked, and Sebastian kept his mouth shut, waiting for the next jibe. He didn't have to wait long. "Because I seem to remember you ignoring my very clear instructions to _not break the rules_ last time we were in this position."

"I understand, sir." Snape watched him for a long moment in which Sebastian kept his eyes locked on the narrow arched window over Snape's shoulder.

"Very well," Snape said eventually. "I expect you to work hard in Potions, as I expect of you in all of your lessons, but you have an obvious aptitude in my subject. I will not let you sit back and let that go to waste."

"Yes, sir."

"Out."

Sebastian left quickly, pulling the door closed behind him and almost bumping into Archie, who was leaning lazily against the wall beside it waiting for him.

"What did he want?" he asked, pushing off the wall.

"Something about not breaking so many rules this year," Sebastian said, trying to act unaffected.

"You're not gonna listen to him, right? We're still practicing on the second floor."

Sebastian frowned, glancing over his shoulder to check Snape wasn't following them up to lunch, but the corridor was clear as they headed up the spiral staircase towards the entrance hall.

"He doesn't know about that. But-" he said quickly, cutting off Archie's grin. "We should wait for a week or two. To see if it's still clear. There might be other lessons or clubs that use that corridor this year. We might have to find somewhere else."

Archie just shrugged his agreement, not caring as long as he got to practice somewhere. "Speaking of clubs," he said as they left the dungeons. "Matt says I don't have to go gobstones anymore."

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh. If he'd been the one stuck with Archie complaining about it all year, he'd have decided the same.

The Great Hall was already full of students tucking into lunch as they entered, already settled into the old routine, and the hum of familiar noise washed over them as they made their way to the Slytherin table. It seemed the talk was back on Lockhart. "The fourth years just had him," Daphne told them as they sat down, motioning to where Miles and Adrian were sitting with some others a few places down.

Miles heard what they were talking about. "I somehow don't think his favourite colour being lilac will come up on our OWL's next year." Sebastian grimaced. It was annoying for them to be stuck with Lockhart but it was much worse for the older years. Those sitting OWLs and NEWTs this year would be in trouble.

 

**...**

 

Herbology after lunch was in greenhouse two, which housed more dangerous plants, but it was otherwise uneventful and it meant that they got to their last lesson, History of Magic, late. A gaggle of Gryffindors were already there when they arrived. Too excited and jumpy to sit, they were leaning across each other and chattering madly.

They were so energetic that it took Sebastian a moment to notice their appearance. The whole lot of them looked like they'd had a niffler set on them. The girls were desperately trying to neaten their hair, which was knotted and pulled all over the place. And everyone's robes were screwed up. In some places Sebastian could see rips where they'd been pulled and torn.

"What the hell happened?" Sebastian muttered.

Professor Binns had started his lesson but no one was listening. A few people belatedly started taking out their things to take notes, but their attention was dragged away again when the door opened and Hermione, Ron and Neville all slipped in. All three looked even more bedraggled than the others. Professor Binns was still oblivious. He kept droning on as Daphne and Rory, who were sitting closest to the Gryffindors leaned back to whisper to Pansy. Sebastian watched as it was passed along the row. Until eventually Draco leaned back to them, a smirk on his face. "They had Defence," he said simply.

Sebastian felt his eyes go wide as he remembered what Lockhart had said about showing them a dangerous creature. Obviously, it hadn't gone to plan, and he was suddenly glad the professor had taken so long talking about himself.

There was no more information forthcoming than that, and they settled down to try to make sense of whatever Binns was saying, deciding falling behind in their first lesson of history of magic wasn't the best idea.

But finally their first day of lessons was over, and Sebastian and Archie were making their way down to the dungeons to dispose of their bags when they saw Edgar leaving Potions. Sebastian waved him over.

"Want to tell us what happened in Defence?" Archie said as soon as Edgar had reached them.

"How did you hear about that already?"

"We didn't," Sebastian said. "The Gryffindors showed up looking like they'd been attacked by goblins. All we know is they had Defence. So?"

"Pixies not goblins."

"Pixies?" Archie asked.

"Lockhart had a cage of Cornish pixies." Archie drew in a sharp breath and Sebastian spared him a glance as Edgar said, "He let them out. He thought he had the right spell but it did nothing."

"He's mad," Archie whispered. "I thought he was just rubbish but I think he's actually mad." Sebastian laughed at the excited glint he saw in Archie's eyes.

"He's got a nice smile though."

Sebastian stopped laughing. There was a beat of silence as he looked back at Edgar. "What?"

Edgar coughed, eyes flicking between the two of them before smiling. "That's what the girls keep saying."

Archie barked a laugh. "Like that makes up for him being rubbish. Girls are stupid."

"It was his first day though," Edgar said. Sebastian frowned at the defensive tone in his voice. "We should give him time, he was probably just nervous, wanting to impress." 

"Nervous?" Archie laughed. "Edgar, he set a whole test about himself! He wasn't nervous!" Edgar shrugged uneasily, opening his mouth to say something, but Archie suddenly pointed a finger at him, cutting Edgar off. "I know what it is."

Edgar tensed, his jaw snapping shut.

"Lockhart's a Hufflepuff!" Archie all but shouted. And Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at the way Edgar sighed and rolled his eyes. "You don't want to say anything bad about him because he was a Hufflepuff."

"When that Hufflepuff loyalty runs out," Sebastian added, "and you realise he's a rubbish teacher, let us know, okay?"

"He’s not even a hufflepuff. He was in ravenclaw.” Archie raised his eyebrow at the information and Edgar blushed, stammering out “I just think we should give him time,” as Archie laughed harder.

"We're going to put our bags away," Sebastian said dragging a still laughing Archie away by the arm and leaving Edgar standing in the entrance hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos if you are enjoying the fic make my day :)


	5. Friends and Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Draco being insecure and the twins being their usual selves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 6 months since an update. Guys, I'm sorry. I've been busy with writing original stories and lost the time and motivation to do this. But I've had a couple of lovely comments asking for more recently and they really do make the difference! (If you've completely forgotten whats going on I would suggest going 4 chapters back to the start of book 2)

It didn't take long for Edgar to change his mind about Lockhart. Lunch time on the second Friday back at school found Sebastian, Matt and Archie outside lying in the grass when Edgar approached.

He threw his bag down beside them. "I admit it. Lockhart has no idea what he's talking about."

"Welcome to the club," Archie said as Edgar carried on.

"I don't mind him reenacting his books. They're really interesting, but he said in class he'd been bitten by a wild doxy in Germany and he'd applied common antidote and was fine. That wouldn't have worked." Sebastian rolled his eyes. Of course the thing to make Edgar annoyed would be to do with healing. "The bite of wild doxies are much more dangerous. I saw a guy in St Mongo's who was bitten by one. He nearly died."

Archie nodded his agreement. "I was reading Marauding with Monsters the other day-"

"Why?" Sebastian couldn't help but cut him off.

"I thought there would be some useful things in amongst all the –" Archie waved his arms around, "other stuff. Didn't get far anyway. His solution to every creature was the knockback jinx.  _The knockback jinx_!" Archie said incredulously. "And what kind of wizard thinks gnomes, horklumps and fire crabs count as monsters?"

Archie shook his head, but his mention of the knockback jinx had reminded Sebastian of something and he dug around in his bag for it.

"What are you looking for?" Matt asked.

"Wait a sec," Sebastian said as he flicked through the text book he'd put the list in to keep it safe. "Here it is."

He pulled out a folded piece of parchment and handed it over to Matt, who frowned slightly but took it. His eyes skimmed down the list of spells written on it.

Archie had spent the week slipping up to the second floor corridor at every opportunity to check if it was empty. They'd finally decided their classroom was still unused. Ready to be practiced in.

"I spent the whole time you were away this summer looking through every book at the manor," Sebastian said. "And I mean every book. All of those spells are completely harmless." Matt looked up at him, a small frown still on his face as if he didn't understand. "So you can practice with us, if you wanted to. We'd just use those spells, nothing else. We can learn them together. If you wanted to."

A beat of silence passed between them after he trailed off, Matt stared at him, and Sebastian could feel Archie's gaze flicking between the two of them. Matt had refused to practice after Archie had been stunned last year and neither brother had met up with Sebastian and Edgar to practice over the summer. He could feel how hard Archie was trying to stay still. But then Matt smiled, a small thing at first but it grew until he was grinning down at the parchment. Relief flooded Sebastian and the spell broke. Archie shuffled forward on his knees to look at the list over his brother's shoulder and Edgar leaned over too.

"That sneezing one was in my jinx book," Archie said, pointing at one of them.

"I found the giggling jinx in Hydrus' room, if you can believe that," Sebastian said. The others laughed, but it had been the wrong thing to say because Sebastian's thoughts were drawn to the other things he'd found in uncle Hydrus' room.

Spells that weren't so harmless. Books full of them, sitting on the wooden shelves next to Hydrus' wand. White aspen wood polished to a shine, just sitting there. It was a beautiful wand. Sebastian couldn't help but stare at it. How much pain had it caused? How many people had Hydrus tortured with it? How many had he killed with it?

It should have been snapped, should have been destroyed when Hydrus got sent to Azkaban for life. But he'd never had a trial. He hadn't needed one, and the Ministry couldn't snap a wand without a trial, so the wand had ended up back with his family, innocently sitting on a shelf next to enough evidence to have made the trial simple. Because the books and the wand hadn't been the only things there.

On the top shelf, too high for Sebastian to reach without magic, had been a memory box. Worn black leather encased a set of crystal vials. Sebastian had known what it was before he'd opened it. A dozen of them sat arranged around the pensive downstairs, each box securing crystal vials, each vial holding a swirling memory from someone in the family.

These were Hydrus'.

Sebastian had opened the box up carefully. It was small, only meant to hold sixteen vials, but a seventeenth had been shoved inside it, lying on its side at the front of the box. He'd carried them down to the hidden room beneath the stairs that housed all the other memories. The box slid easily into a space beside the others around the pensive and he'd tipped the contents of that seventeenth vial in. The cloudy substance swirled around him until he stood in a dark room.

The familiarly of it had shocked him. The only light in the room blazed from the huge fireplace but it was enough to see clearly by. The wooden floorboards creaked as the Dark Lord walked forward, wand out, a handful of his most devoted followers watched from the walls. Hydrus, a wicked smile on his young face, had his eyes focused on the man in the centre who was trying his best to look brave as the Dark Lord approached him.

Sebastian had watched this memory a hundred times as a child, he'd found it in amongst the others by accident one day and returned to it again and again. He'd never wondered why it had been the only memory of Hydrus' he'd ever come across, never wondered where the rest of them were.

Sebastian recognised Snape in the room this time, standing around the edge, almost covered by darkness. But he still didn't recognise the man in the centre who bowed his head, bare arm offered out in front of him. Voldemort took it and pressed his wand into the pale skin. A cry of pain slipped out as the Dark Mark branded his skin, a red burn spread into the twin shapes of snake and skull. "Saavindaaaa." The Dark Lord's hiss of parseltongue brought it to life, turning the mark black as the snake wove around on the man's arm before falling still and returning to a livid red colour.

Sebastian remembered copying the hissing noise when he was little, again and again until he'd gotten it sounding exactly right. He still remembered it now. The idea of speaking to snakes had excited him as a kid until his mother had caught him watching the memory and taken it away. It sickened him now. Now he understood what the memory meant.

He'd thought his mother had destroyed the memory, but she'd just stored it away, locked in Hydrus' room where Sebastian couldn't find it.

Sebastian returned to the bedroom after that and looked through the rest of Hydrus' things, but he hadn't watched the rest of the memories. He didn't want to know what kind of memories his uncle would want to be remembered. They couldn't have been anything good if his mother had hidden them away for so long.

He'd spent the last of his holidays trying to forget about Hydrus and the memories. Archie and Matt had been staying with family in the south of France, and Durmstrang started earlier than Hogwarts, so even Loki had been gone. He'd only had Edgar to distract him. They'd spent the whole of the last week together, either at the manor, at Edgar's house in London or wandering around Diagon Alley together. It had worked, and he'd forgotten about the memories completely. Until that moment.

Sebastian focused back on the others, trying to pick up on what they were laughing about. They were still going down the list. Archie acting out what it would sound like if you had your tongue stuck to the top of your mouth by a jinx.

It sounded ridiculous, but Sebastian couldn't shake the memory. He wanted to pretend the practices were fun, something to keep them entertained between boring classes but they weren't. He scrubbed at his arm as if he could feel the snake on his skin.

But the way Matt kept glancing down at the list and smiling to himself as Archie made more of a fool of himself kept Sebastian from sliding too far into his worries. The future wasn't there yet. They had time.

The good weather held for flying club that evening. Draco, who everyone now knew was the new Slytherin seeker, was using his new position on the team to tell everyone he didn't need to practice with them as they changed. "I have official practice to go to now. No point flying with those who couldn't tell a broomstick from a twig."

Archie rolled his eyes and Sebastian could tell he was equal parts annoyed at Draco's gloating and ecstatic he wouldn't be there.

But the good weather didn't hold, and they woke on Saturday to rain lashing against the windows in the Great Hall.

Sebastian slipped up to the library for the first time that year. They'd agreed to practice tomorrow. Matt had insisted on getting all their homework out of the way first, and Sebastian wanted to check something he'd read about in a transfiguration book (which had been much easier to do last year when he had Augustus to ask).

Sebastian sat alone, confused and surrounded by a dozen different texts that all seemed to be saying opposite things when the twins found him there. He looked up from the book in his hands as they slipped silently into the seats across from him. He narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"We're so glad you asked," Fred said. He leaned his elbows on the table and ignored Sebastian's breath of laughter. "Would it be possible-"

"Hypothetically speaking," George interjected as if Fred had missed part of the script.

"-for someone to make the effects of a potion stop quickly but without making it less effective?"

Sebastian watched them for a moment, his mind ran over what they meant. He put down his book more than willing to switch to the safety of potions. "Theoretically speaking?" he said mimicking them. "Yes."

They didn't react to the joke.

"So, yes?" George said, pressing him.

Sebastian made a face at the simple question. "You'd have to find an ingredient with a short life that would bind with all the other ingredients in the potion without changing any of their interactions." It was a very complicated piece of potioneering, but the twins didn't seem to be listening to how difficult it was.

"So, yes," Fred repeated with a grin, making it a statement rather than a question.

"It's not that simple," Sebastian said. "If the ingredient doesn't bind all of them equally, then, at best, it would stop the potion from working and, at worst, it would bind certain ingredients in a way that would make them poisonous and possibly kill the drinker." The grins the twins shared at his confirmation faltered.

"So," Sebastian said, sitting back and watching them, "theoretically, yes."

George coughed. "So, how would someone find what ingredient to add without killing the drinker? 'Cause that doesn't sound fun."

"I don't know. You know I'm a second year, right?" he asked the twins. "We've only just started looking at the basic healing properties of common ingredients." Much to Sebastian's annoyance. But then he supposed helping Astoria practice over the years gave him an unfair advantage and an unfair amount of boredom in lessons even if Snape kept throwing imaginary bludgers at him. (The questions were easy enough to answer but the things Snape chucked in Sebastian's cauldron for him to fix where more stressful).

"What you're talking about is NEWT level theory. Why don't you ask your brother? He is doing NEWT level potions, right?"

"Percy?" The twins both laughed off the suggestion.

"He is your brother."

"That's debateable," Fred said before George waved it off. "We can't ask him."

"And I suppose you can't ask Professor Snape either? Him being the potions master?"

"And head of Slytherin."

"And a git," Fred added passionately, but then his face changed. "But you could."

"I could?" Sebastian said. "No, thanks." As far as he was concerned, that was the end of the conversation, and he looked back down at his book, but Fred and George just sat there, watching him expectantly. The silence dragged until Sebastian was forced to look up. "No, really," he said. "No way. I'm not about to ask him a very specific question so you can figure out how to do a prank. I'd rather not get the blame. He's already told me not to get in trouble this year."

"It's not for a prank," Fred said.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Not really," George said."well, not any time soon."

"No," Sebastian said again. "Ask your brother." But the twins grimaced. "You'll have to research it yourself then. Good luck with that, it won't be on a list somewhere, but the good news is Hogwarts has a really big library."

Fred opened his mouth to say something but shut up at a nudge from George, who was looking away from the table. Sebastian leaned forward to see who he was looking at. Hermione stood in the aisle, her arms full of books, obviously caught making her way to their table. She took a step backwards as if to turn around, but George stood with a wink in Sebastian's direction. "We'll leave you two to be alone."

Fred paused before following his brother away from the table. "If you do happen to ask Snape-"

"I won't."

"But if you do-"

"No."

Fred exaggerated a heavy sigh and slapped Hermione on the back as he passed, almost making her drop the books in her arms.

Once they were gone, Hermione approached, sliding her books onto the edge of the table where there was some space. "What did they want?"

"Help with a prank," Sebastian said. He moved his transfiguration books into a pile, and caught the expression Hermione pulled.

"You shouldn't-"

"Did it sound like I said yes?" he asked before she could finish.

"No, sorry. Are you meeting anyone?"

"Not until after lunch."

"Oh? Who?" Hermione's voice was controlled. He could tell she was trying not to seem too interested in the question as she sorted through the books she had.

"I said I'd meet Malfoy and some of the others to do our Potions homework."

Hermione's lips thinned, but she didn't say anything as she picked up her first book.

"He called me a Mudblood, you know," she said quietly.

"Yeah." Sebastian winced and said, "I heard about that."

It had been more in passing really. They'd all laughed at the story of Ron's curse backfiring and making himself eat slugs last weekend, but he had heard that's what had started it.

"But you're still going to meet him after lunch," she said, eyes on her book. It wasn't a question just a statement. "Because you're friends with him." Another statement. There was no anger in her voice just a look that Sebastian only knew hid her hurt because of how much time they'd spent talking last year.

"I'm going to be sharing a dorm with him for the next six years, Hermione. I'm not going to start an argument with him about something that won't change anything."

She didn't look up, just nodded like it didn't matter to her and started reading. It took a while to settle into the comfortable silence they normally had when sitting in the library. He hated the way Draco acted sometimes. Hated that even after the war there were still people who believed all that dung. But there were, and Sebastian had already made the choice to keep his family safe. He knew what standing up to the Malfoys of the world would do. Getting involved had only ever got everyone he knew killed.

**...**

 

When Sebastian left the library, it was lunch time. He hadn't meant to spend the whole morning there, but he'd finally made some progress with his transfiguration and one thing had led him onto the next until he was unaware of the time. He was surprised Archie hadn't come to find him to complain but he still made it to the Great Hall for the start of lunch.

Archie already sat chatting to Rory, only giving a nod of acknowledgement when Sebastian arrived. Unfortunately his absence hadn't gone unnoticed by all.

"Where were you?" Draco asked as Sebastian sat down beside him.

"Library."

"Alone?"

Sebastian frowned at the question. "Yes, alone. Why?"

"You should be more careful," Draco said his voice level and off hand, "with the people you choose to hang out with."

"I was alone, Draco." If Draco had known he'd been with Hermione, he'd have had a stronger reaction. And besides, Sebastian was getting rather fed up of people telling him who he should and shouldn't be friends with. He let the annoyance bleed into his words. "Unless I shouldn't hang out with myself."

Archie snorted but Draco's eyes narrowed. "Blood-traitors," he hissed. "Half-bloods-" Archie tensed, but Draco didn't look at him. He was looking past him to the table beyond. "Hufflepuffs."

Confusion flicked through Sebastian and he followed Draco's gaze, not sure what friendship he was suppose to be defending this time until he saw who Draco was looking at: Edgar.

Sebastian took a slow breath. He wasn't sure if he wanted to roll his eyes or groan, but he did neither, instead he focused on the piece of toast he was buttering to give him a moment to think and wondered whether his father had actually enjoyed the politics that came with being head of the DMLE when he'd been alive.

Archie, however, didn't resist the urge to roll his eyes. "They're friends, Malfoy. If you weren't so annoying, you might understand what that meant."

Draco's eyes narrowed, his mouth opening to make an equally cruel retort.

"Astoria wants Mother's old seat on the board at St Mongo's," Sebastian said, stopping whatever Draco had been about to say. Sebastian didn't turn towards them, but he could feel them both watch him as he put the toast down and took a drink from his goblet. "She'll do it, of course," he said, speaking to his napkin, "but she wants to be the youngest ever appointed."

He looked back at them. Archie was lost, but Draco waited for the explanation. "The more friends she has in that place, the quicker she'll get it. Both of Edgar's parents are Senior Healers at St Mongo's." Understanding dawned on Archie's face, and he frowned down at his food. "And right now, there's no one they would rather see appointed to the board. I'm sure your father would agree, having friends in high places is a smart move. Ask him about it, if you like."

"I don't need to ask him about it," Draco snapped, but his face was thoughtful. Sebastian thought it was the end of the conversation, but Draco spoke again, his words careful and measured. "I think you should be more careful what it looks like. You're a Slytherin. You wouldn't want people to question-"

"Am I sitting at the Hufflepuff table, Draco?" he asked. "I know what I'm doing."

Draco watched him for a moment longer before shrugging and going back to his food.

It wasn't much later when Draco got up. "I'll see you in the library," he said, and then he was gone, his plate still half full, giving Crabbe and Goyle no chance at following.

Sebastian carried on eating until Archie turned around. "When did Edgar leave?"

Sebastian stopped, fork halfway to his mouth as he looked over to where Edgar had been sitting. They scanned the Hufflepuff table, but he wasn't there. Sebastian looked over to where Draco strode purposefully towards the doors. "Dammit!" Sebastian dropped his fork and scrambled to his feet. Archie followed suit, but Sebastian shook his head. "You stay here," he said, grabbing his bag. They were already drawing attention to themselves. "You being there won't help."

Archie watched him for a moment but nodded and sat back down between Rory and Daphne, who watched them curiously.

Sebastian walked quickly but he didn't run. He still hoped he and Archie had jumped to the wrong conclusion, but by the time he reached the doors, a crowd of students had formed in the entrance hall. Sebastian wove his way through the loose circle, Draco's white-blond hair at the centre of it.

He was close enough to hear Draco's voice ringing out. "...imagine being in Hufflepuff. I think I'd leave-"

It was mainly Slytherins in the crowd and Sebastian's heart sank. Only Ernie stood behind Edgar.

Sebastian passed behind someone as laughter rang out, then a grunt and a thud, and when Sebastian finally reached the front, Edgar was on the floor in the middle of the circle. He'd been shoved to the ground, but Draco had his wand held loosely by his side. A tripping jinx then.

Ernie went to help Edgar up, but Draco moved his wand ever so slightly. It still pointed at the floor, but the threat was there. Ernie hesitated, not wanting to turn his back on Draco or make himself defenceless by not having his hands free.

"Scared, Hufflepuff?" Draco sneered.

Ernie might have been, but Edgar wasn't. He'd gotten his wand in his hand. His fingers white around the hilt. Sebastian knew that one twitch from Draco's wand hand and Edgar would act. The last thing Sebastian needed was to deal with Draco after he'd been embarrassed in front of the whole school, and Sebastian had no doubt after all their practice that Edgar could take an unsuspecting Draco if he needed to.

"Draco," Sebastian stepped into the circle as if it wasn't there. He felt all the attention turn to him but he ignored it, and forced himself not to look around, not to look towards where Edgar was as he stepped towards Draco. "Have you finished playing? I thought we were going to the library."

Draco watched him, calculating his moves before he smiled. "I think I've made my point," he said. He turned, ready to walk away together when a commotion parted the crowd. Lockhart pushed through the students. He didn't stop until he stood dead centre in the circle between them.

"Well, what has happened here?"

"Nothing, sir," Sebastian said first. "Edgar just tripped."

Lockhart swung around, his eyes landing on Edgar. "Well, that's a bit embarrassing," he said as loudly as he could, "but not to fear. Nothing that can't be fixed." He swept over to Edgar and pulled him to his feet.

No one else spoke up, and the crowd started to disperse, there wouldn't be a show. Sebastian had robbed Edgar of the victory. He tried to catch Edgar's eye, but Edgar's full attention was on whatever Lockhart was saying to him. The teacher brushed at Edgar's shoulders, the blush on his face could have put him in Gryffindor.

Instead, Ernie caught his gaze. Hatred blazed in his stare, and Sebastian looked away. The circle was gone. Only a handful of people hung around in groups, and Sebastian could see through them easily to where Archie stood beside the doors. He looked as if he'd been there a while. He'd followed in case he was needed but had stayed back. Hermione was nearby too. The look of disappointment on her face made Sebastian turn away. What was he supposed to have done? 

Draco walked with a swagger as they headed up the stairs, as if everything had gone according to plan. And Sebastian supposed it had. He'd tested Sebastian to see if he'd pick Slytherin first, and not just that, Sebastian had picked Draco over Edgar in front of what had to be at least a quarter of the school. Sebastian sighed, he hoped it would be the end of Draco's posturing for now.

He could find Edgar later and apologise. They had the whole of the next day to practice in the second floor classroom. He could make it up to him. Not that he'd need to, Edgar would understand what he'd done. Even if the rest of the school didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of a filler but the next chapter brings us to Halloween where everything starts happening. As always, thank you to anyone who has followed the story. Comments really do make a huge difference and I hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up both Seb and Neville end up at the Burrow together  
> Comments and kudos are muchly appreciated if you are reading and enjoying


End file.
